The Unlucky One
by Soberman
Summary: Lucky is a foreign word to Jun as his life has always been filled with the exact opposite of it. Getting eaten alive by circus animals, tortured by his servant, and even sent flying by a certain loli girl. These are all normal occurrences in his everyday life. Will he ever be able to catch a break? OC story. Rated M for language and other things. I do not own Highschool DxD.
1. Luck? What Luck?

**Hello there reader! So before I say anything else I'd like to say that I am still writing and all of that other jazz.**

**So then where's The Kyuubi Hakuryuukou? Why are you starting up another fanfic?**

**Well... I want to say that The Kyuubi Hakuryuuko will be put on hold for the time being and I'm sure this will upset a number of people considering almost forty people followed it. It might even get a rewrite and I do know that it is a bit early to be considering a rewrite for it since there's only about twenty thousand words in it but I feel like it kind of needs it.**

**I know that I could be upsetting a bunch of people with putting that story on hold but I only want to give you guys the best of my abilities so I will take as much time needed to do so.**

**I'm not saying that I shot myself in the foot for the way I wrote that story but... I kind of shot myself in the foot for the way I wrote it. I made a foolish mistake in the way that I wrote a first person work of literature and that's by having the main character basically feed everything to the reader. (Or at least that's how I see it)**

**There should be some mystery! Something that not even my character knows about going on around him! Not to mention the fact that I want to utilize DxD's massive universe better than I have been since I haven't utilized it at all. Also, I need to work on an outline for how my stories will go or else I lose focus easily. I have the attention span of a squirrel and I need guidance when it comes to writing.**

**That's essentially what I've done for this story. I wrote up an outline so that even if i start to get sidetracked, I can always go back to the outline and see what it is I'm supposed to be doing instead of having my character just mess around. There will be messing around but only for a short time hopefully as it helps with pacing.**

**With all of that being said the possibilities for The Kyuubi Hakuryuukou are: I write up an outline and continue it from where it is, I write up an outline from scratch and start it over again, or pie. I'll never give up on a story unless I die and my body is still kicking.**

**Now time to talk about my free time. I have VERY little free time with college having start up at the beginning of this month. I'm taking four classes and Precalc is one of them so my free time got socked in the gut and kicked to the curb. The only reason why I had enough time to do this chapter was because I was given a four day weekend. Apparently Valentines day gets you out of college but i digress. Essentially, my free time is only on the weekends so the amount of work I get done for this site will be LOW.**

**Now that's not saying that I won't be doing anything at all. I enjoy writing and the fact that there is people out there that like to read what I write is just a plus. I'm simply forewarning everyone that updates will be slow. The updates will be slow but I will try and keep the chapters long. (This one came out to about 9,500 words before this author's note I believe.)**

**Umm... So I don't know what else I should warn you all about. Being awake in the morning sucks. If anybody actually read that author's note you have my respect.**

**But before we go any farther... Who's in the harem?**

**You'll just have to read to find out, won't you?**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Name: Jun Paimon

Age: 16

Height: 5' 8"

Appearance: Messy black hair that falls into his blue eyes. He wears most of the Kuoh Academy male uniform with a silver chain necklace that has a red stone hanging from it. The only difference in his uniform is that instead of a black blazer he wears a white hoodie. During the day he keeps the hood up.

* * *

**Luck? What Luck?**

"96… 97… 98… 99… *Sigh*… 100…"

I, Paimon Jun, am currently walking along a sidewalk in a quiet neighborhood on the way to a friend's house. During my walk I was flipping a coin over and over again and getting the same exact results every time.

Heads…

Some may call this some extreme amount of good luck. Statistically speaking, the chances of a coin landing on heads a hundred times in a row is so astronomically low that I don't even want to think about it. So I'm a luck guy, eh? Wrong. Maybe I would be lucky if I was guessing heads, but I've been calling tails each and every single time. Not once has it landed on tails. I'd even consider that this coin could be rigged in some sort of way, but I've tried ten other coins at this point and it's all the same.

This just goes to show how horribly unlucky I am. My days are filled with terrible luck. I've had so many horrible things happen to me that I've lost count. Just the other day I drank some expired milk. Alright, alright. That's pretty low on the scale but we're going with it for now. I'd let this expired milk pass if it were something reasonable like the milk was close to its expiration date, or maybe the fridge turned off in the middle of the night. Instead I'm given milk that I bought the day before that just sporadically went bad in a day. Nothing else in the fridge went bad, just the milk. I've never felt more sorry for my stomach ever before. The pain it went through that day was terrible and I wish to never experience it again.

Either way, I should get back to the topic at hand. My luck is something like a terrible curse. If it's something I'd like to happen, then the complete opposite will happen instead.

As I continued walking through the quiet neighborhood, I stopped briefly and looked up into the sky. I looked directly at the blazing hot sun and tried to shade my face with my hand as I stared up.

"So hot…"

I feel like I'm going to burn up under the sun's intense rays. It's a good thing I brought my hoodie or I really might have.

Damn weather man said that today was supposed to be a completely cloudy day. "Tomorrow will be a completely cloudy day with a high chance of rain all across our local area." What a load of crap.

I was looking forward to it all day yesterday too. A cloudy day would have been a nice change from the always sunny month we were having last month. For a half vampire like me, a cloudy day would have been like heaven on Earth.

"What are you looking at Jun-nyan?"

A voice breaks me out of my thought. Immediately, I scanned the surrounding area for the source of the voice. It didn't take long for me to notice that a person was sitting on top of the fence next to me.

It was a voluptuous young woman with long black hair and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils wearing the standard Kuoh Academy uniform for girls. She's also wearing an ornately detailed headband by the looks of it. She's sitting on top of a fence that is separating the sidewalk from the front yard of a house. She's sitting down on the top of the fence with her body facing towards the front of the house while she has her head twisted around to look back at me.

The girl's name escapes me at the moment. It escapes me for a good enough reason but I do at least remember who this girl is. Honestly, I'm a little shocked by the fact that she called out to me and even more shocked by the fact that I didn't notice her being a mere five feet away from me.

What is her name again? She's related to Koneko who is a member of Rias Gremroy's peerage. She's a nekoshou that is also a devil servant for Rias. If I'm remembering correctly she enjoys being a carefree individual that has very little worries in the world. That much I do know.

Her name is on the tip of my tongue right now but I can't seem to fully grasp it. It's been a month now and I'm certain that she yelled at me for not calling her by her first name before. It was something like "It's _, not Toujo-san! Can't you get that right?!" Just from that alone I can tell that if I call her by her last name she quite possibly will never talk to me again. The only question is, what the hell is her first name!?

Maybe I can just play it off by not saying her first name. I'll mask my lack of knowledge.

"Good morning to you too *cough* *cough*. Just admiring this wonderful weather we're still having."

I cough in place of her name while mumbling nonsense during the cough to make it sound like I might have said her name. Also, I answer her question she asked me with a sarcastic tone as I slightly pull my hood further over my face to protect myself from being burnt to ashes.

It looks like that memory crash course for me was a little less than stellar if I can't remember this girl's name. Then again, I was only supplied with pictures and what my aunt knew about me. My aunt was pretty bad at names seemingly considering she paused on some pictures for a good ten minutes trying to think of a name. It just so happened that the picture of this girl was the only one that she decided to skip over because she was getting really mad about not being able to remember her name.

I'm not sure why but I don't have memories of my life past the beginning of last month. It was only thanks to a woman, that I apparently liked to call my aunt, that I was able to get any of my supposed memories back. Supposedly, my aunt was prepared for this to happen and had been stockpiling pictures of people I knew to help out with explaining my life.

I think that I might have some kind of early form of Alzheimer's disease because I know that she told me her first name sometime last week but I've completely forgotten it already.

The girl tilts her head slightly and flips her body around so that her legs are hanging off the side facing the sidewalk.

"What did you say nya?"

Please don't tell me she noticed. I tried really hard to make those coughs sound completely natural.

Did I really have to stop and respond to her question? I could've just kept on walking and pretended like I didn't hear her. Actually, that would've been impossible since I looked right at her. Curse my natural instincts telling me to look around. Curse them all to hell!

"What are you talking about? I said that I was "admiring" this "wonderful" weather we're still having."

I used air quotes to try and show that I was obviously being sarcastic about the weather in hopes that she was only confused by that and nothing else.

"No, no. I mean before that. It sounded like you called me something other than Toujo-san."

She waved her hand dismissingly before she smiled slightly at the end.

Does it really have to be this big of a deal? It's just a last name. She might have some sort of pet peeve about it.

I just have to keep up the façade that I know her name without actually saying it.

"Of course I did. I called you by your first name. That's what you wanted right?"

"Hmmm… Could you say it again? I couldn't quite hear you say it."

The girl crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap as she awaited my response.

Can't there be something that would interrupt this whole conversation?

"Onee-sama!"

Out of the blue a white haired girl walked in front of me and looked up to her older sister sitting on top of the fence. She looked at her sister with a wide smile which was something completely out of the ordinary for her.

The white hair girl was the girl's sister Koneko. She's usually is a serious no nonsense girl around others that has now become the school's mascot apparently. Except, the only thing is that she is apparently almost an entirely different person around her sister. She can really open up with her and doesn't have any problem doing it. Apparently, even when they were both little they were practically inseparable and played games with each other all of the time.

Now noticing her sister in front of her the girl on the fence grinned and jumped down to greet her little sister. I may not know her name but I do know a damn good amount of her life. Like the fact that the older sister is a third year at our school and Koneko is a first year. The older sister also happens to be the third most popular girl at our school beating out one of the pure blooded devils. The three most popular girls at our school all happen to have extremely large busts. It just goes to show you, breasts really do control the world.

Conspiracy theories aside, I can't understand why only her name escapes me and I'm starting to really wish that Koneko would've actually said her name for me. Now that I'm thinking about it, however, they're both caught up in their own little conversation. It's like they've forgotten that there is a third person here. Maybe I can just slip out of here unnoticed and get back to walking like I should be in the first place.

As I attempted to shuffle my way far enough away from the two girls Koneko noticed me trying to get away and pointed me out to her sister.

"Where are you going Jun-san? I haven't heard you say my name yet nya!"

She of course had to grab my hand to stop me from shuffling any further as it became almost mechanical and I couldn't stop. Even as she was pulling me back I continued to shuffle.

After finally shutting down my legs, I scratched the back of my head in an awkward manner while I tried my hardest to force a smile.

On the outside I look like a normal teenager that seems to be having girl trouble because of this hand grab, but on the inside I'm crying my heart out as I don't know what this girl's name is. Not to mention my only escape plan was just stomped into the ground.

I don't know your name would be a simple thing to say at this point, but I already dug a hole and uttering those words or none at all would get me pushed into said hole. This said hole has been dug straight to the core of the earth and the fall alone would be enough to kill me. I'm not sure if she would really overreact that much and attack me for my lies and lack of ability to remember her name, but it would be better to not let that even have a slight chance of happening.

At this point I wish that I had never stopped to complain about the weather. Why couldn't I be a daywalker and be able to walk safely through the sun safely? Hell, at this point I wouldn't mind being completely human just so that I wouldn't have given two shits about the sun.

Do I even want to remember this girl's name anymore? What if it's something so long and elaborate that it's simply too hard to pronounce? At this point I don't even care about not knowing her name. It's obvious that I'm completely fucked and will be more than likely castrated.

"Look Kuroka-san, I don't remember your name so… sorry."

That sounded a lot better in my head. Outside of my head it sounds completely retarded because of how simple I put it.

Honestly, I'm surprised that I can even remember to tie my own damn shoes in the morning considering I can't remember one person's name and after an entire month too.

Kuroka released her grip from me and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Was that supposed to be a joke Jun-san? Kind of lame if you ask me."

"Yeah, yeah. Tie me up by my hands and hang me over a tub of battery ac… Wait… You aren't mad?"

T-That's a shocker. From my memory of when I called her by her last name she seemed kind of ticked by it. I assumed that if I told her that I didn't remember her name she would be extremely pissed. Instead, she seems unfazed.

"Har. Har. Har. You're killing me with your amazing jokes Jun-san."

H-Hey! I'm the one with the sarcasm alright!?

"I'm not joking?"

Or at least I think that I'm not joking.

"I honestly forgot your name Kuroka-san!"

This is a form of torture isn't it? Throw the fool into a spiral of confusion before you snap him in half and drain his blood out so that you can feed it to your little worker elves that will develop a thirst for more blood. Before you know it, an army of bloodthirsty worker elves led by a crazed nekoshou will take over the world!

As I panicked over the thought of a world controlled by elves, Kuroka walked forward slightly and lifted her face closer to mine by propping herself up slightly on the tips of her toes.

"Ku ro ka. You said it yourself you baka."

She sounded out her name as slow as possible and proceeded to call me an idiot straight to my face before backing off.

Kuroka!? What the hell have I been thinking?! I've been saying her name almost the whole damn time! How closed minded am I!?

At least that makes me feel relieved now. That's an entire load off my shoulders.

Finally, I can have a normal conversation now without worrying about not saying her name.

"Good morning Koneko-san."

After the whole name dilemma was finished, I finally greet Koneko like a normal polite person should do. It's bad that the amount of politeness in my body is abysmal so I should try to correct that.

"… Good morning… Jun-senpai."

Koneko gives me an emotionless response that I should've seen coming from her. Getting a conversation going with her will be more than impossible so it's probably better to talk to her sister Kuroka instead.

"By the way Kuroka-san, why were you waiting out here? I can assume it was for Koneko-san but don't you two live together?"

This was bugging me ever since I noticed that she was waiting for Koneko. I mean, they are sisters after all. People would assume that because of them being sisters that would mean that they would be living together. It just looked like Kuroka was waiting out here because she was waiting for Koneko to get ready and come out. This wouldn't be something that you would do outside of your own house. Rather, you would wait inside so that you would know if your roommate was doing what they should be doing.

"Oh, we live together. It's just that on weekends I like to go out and roam like the neko I am. Today's Monday so I got ready on my own time and waited outside for my little Shirone nya!"

Kuroka hugs her sister out of joy to which Koneko expresses slight embarrassment from being grabbed in such a way by her older sister. I'm sure it's not in the slightest that she doesn't enjoy being treated this way by her sister. It's just that as with all siblings it's always embarrassing when the older one openly expresses their affection for their younger sibling in front of other people.

After finally being released from her sister's grasp Koneko was forced to straighten out her uniform. I'm certain that Kuroka hugged her just to embarrass her because she's quietly giggling.

"So you leave on weekends and come back for the weekdays?"

"It's almost like you figured that out all by yourself nya!"

Rude as always but I digress.

Kuroka started walking around me as if she was told to give me an inspection. After making several rounds around me she stopped herself and went back to stand next to Koneko.

"Kaichou's still letting you wear that instead of the blazer?"

"I'd sure hope so. Without it I'd end up like a dry tomato on the side of the road."

My body slightly shudders at the mere thought of being caught in direct sunlight. It's a terrible fear that I have to cope with. The sun isn't going to cause me to spontaneously combust or anything close to that, but give me a bit over a couple of hours or maybe even less than an hour in this current weather and I'll be burning like there's no tomorrow.

Daywalkers, humans, devils, everything that isn't the regular kind of vampire… I envy you all.

Kuroka looked a bit sad by my response as she tugged at the bottom of her uniform's skirt.

"That woman refuses to let me go to school in my kimono. This uniform is chafing my body."

"She probably won't let you change your uniform because your body doesn't depend on it like mine."

That is the only reason why Kaichou allows me to wear a hoodie instead of a blazer. I would've went with a black one to at least somewhat not stick out, but with this kind of weather I have no other choice but to go with white so that I don't die from a heat stroke.

"Yeah well, if it weren't for the fact that Shirone started going to that school I would've probably dropped out because of it."

"Hahaha. That and because you're a servant for Rias right?"

It's pretty common knowledge that Rias makes her peerage go to school. She's pretty obsessed with the human world, Japan in specific. She thinks that her entire peerage needs to learn about the human world so going to high school would be first on the to-do list.

"Ugh. I don't hate the girl but she gives way too much work nya! How can she expect a girl like me to be able to handle so much hard work?"

I've never heard of Rias Gremory being one to give out a lot of work. Actually, I hear that about Kaichou otherwise known as Sona Sitri. Being Kaichou is pretty hard work, and considering her peerage is the other members of the student Council I would imagine that they have a lot of work too. In fact, I commonly hang out with a person from Sona's peerage. Her house was the one that I was on my way to before I made this little pit stop.

As if suddenly getting an idea, Kuroka's eyes gleamed and she slowly approached me.

"You have Evil Pieces too right? Would you consider saving this poor Onee-chan from her master?"

Kuroka placed her ample chest against mine and looked up to me with the best innocent face she could pull off.

I understand that she might actually be troubled by her work, but she's being overdramatic about this whole saving thing. The Gremory household is known for their kindness towards their servants. The fact of the matter is that she doesn't like to do work and since I don't have any peerage members of my own, nor do I go out looking for any, she probably figures that she'll get less work in my peerage.

"As much as having a peerage member like you would be great, I really don't think Rias would ever part with her strongest member. Besides, I'm the head of an entire household. Don't you think that I have a whole lot more work?"

Kuroka is in fact Rias' strongest peerage member. She's Rias' second Bishop and has a strength that is easily higher than Rias' Queen's.

I don't go out looking for peerage members because there is really no point for me to do so. What am I going to have them do? Go out and make contacts with humans? That's about all I can think of. Other than that it would only be to help show my strength as the head of a household. That's something I don't need to do since there isn't anybody competing for the spot. There's also Rating Games but I don't compete in those even though as the head of an entire household I'm allowed to compete in the official ones.

After hearing my response Kuroka backed off of me with a slight pout on her face.

"Some knight in shining armor you are."

I don't think a vampire, or even a devil for that matter, would be that much of a knight. Although we do in fact have Knight Pieces so maybe we could pull it off.

Again, I wouldn't mind having Kuroka in my peerage but there's really no chance Rias would trade her unless I had someone of even greater value to replace her. Also, my peerage to me is just that, a peerage that means your apart of my group. If Kuroka were to join my peerage, that's all that would happen. She would gain the ability to be able to say "I'm a part of the Paimon household nya!" Or something similar to that. I would probably have her go out and do contracts but that would only be so that she can make some money for herself. This is probably somehow known to Kuroka so that would be the biggest reason for why she wants to join my peerage so badly.

"How goes being the head of a family anyways?"

Kuroka breaks me out of my thoughts with a question.

"It is fine I suppose. Although, I do have a whole bunch of paper… work….to… do."

Crap! I knew there was something that I was forgetting to do!

As the head of a household I'm given a stack of paperwork nearly every month. It's a whole bunch of rubbish that only needs my signature but there's the occasional one that I have to read extremely careful. The papers range from random holidays and events my territory wants to have all the way to the tax rate for the villagers in my territory. Every household has a treasury and I was given control over my household's. It's important that I keep in mind how much I'm able to spend without putting our profits into the negative. I could accidentally sign off on a holiday that requires a massive amount of funding and then bam! Our treasury takes a hit and we're left with less money than we had before. It's vital that a household keeps a large amount of money stored away in their treasury just in case of any kind of dire emergency that might arise. That makes it important to try your hardest to make a profit off of the taxes from the villagers. This means that there is the occasional moment that I have to say no to events they might wish to hold, or maybe I even have to increase the taxes but this should only be considered in an emergency because nobody likes to be taxed more. There are of course repercussions for not signing off on certain things though. If I don't allow a certain thing for too long the villagers will obviously get upset and voice their opinion on the matter.

People never truly understand how difficult it is to run a civilization. You can't always be the good guy that gives the people whatever they want whenever they want. Sometimes you have to say no and be the jerk that ruined the giant talking trees parade. It's mostly a win and lose situation most of the time. You just have to try to win more than you lose.

There's only one way you can lose completely and that's by not signing a single one of the proposals! This day just keeps kicking me in the side. I've already fallen to the ground and pleaded for forgiveness but the kicks keep coming.

Not only have I fallen to my knees mentally but physically as well. An angry mob of villagers is not something you would like to experience. Yes, my villagers get upset if they don't get to do at least ONE thing propose to me. They look forward to these annual events and get filled with anticipation and excitement as the designated day draws closer and closer. Considering there won't be a single one this month, visiting the Underworld will be a hassle. I only have memories of about a month of my life but when I was first being told about whom I was and what I had to do I had about a day to figure all of this out. This resulted in quite the amount of mess ups as I basically signed off on the smaller event that nobody, except for an old couple, cared about rather than the one that more people cared about. Immediately, I was advised that I should apologize for this and that didn't go over that well. About half of them were happy that I expressed my apologies to them but the other half was upset that they would have to wait for their big event.

Also, this is apparently a common occurrence for me. Supposedly I've forgotten about this paperwork on more than a couple of occasions. Why these villagers haven't plotted a revolt against me yet, I'll never know.

Kuroka crouched down to try and look at me as I was on my hands and knees. She had a smile on while she tried to keep herself from laughing at my despair.

"It seems like someone forgot about their job nya."

Yes, I'm a forgetful idiot. Well, no sense in wallowing in despair over something that I can't correct. My aunt or my servant more than likely sent the papers out already anyways. If I was given any paperwork at the start of the month, it would have to all be completed by the first Monday of the next month do that it can be sent off. Sometimes there will be times where I get stacks of paperwork one month after another similar to what happened for the past two months now.

To clarify, I say servant but she isn't a member of my peerage. Again, I don't have a single member and I still have all fifteen of my pieces. She's a pureblood vampire that's a part of a family that's been serving my mother's side of the family now for generations. Each generation that is born must serve my family's current generation. Her mother served my mother, her grandfather served my mother's grandmother, and so on. Now she is serving me because she was born at practically the same time as I was. Should I say serving? I don't know who serves who more now that I think about it. I do know that she can be terrifying at times. Did I mention that she's also a daywalker? Yeah, she's way luckier than me.

After regaining my composure, I ask Kuroka a final question.

"So what are you two doing just standing here still? Shouldn't you two be heading to school right now?"

Well… final two questions.

I point to the two sisters obviously referring to them. The pointing wasn't necessary in the slightest considering it's only the three of us here but I did it anyways.

"I could ask you the same question. Last time I checked, school is in the opposite direction of where you're walking nya."

She gives me a sly grin as if she's caught me like a mouse. What kind of horrible secret does she think I have?

"I wonder where you could be going. What could the mysterious vampire be hiding from the beautiful neko."

Kuroka brings herself closer and closer to me with each step. Slowly but surely she is invading my personal space without a care in the world for doing so. Within moments Kuroka was standing inches away from me and had started to smell me. She smelled my clothes from top to bottom before finally backing off.

"Hmm… A girl perhaps? What girl could possibly gain your attention better than me nyan? Is my body not good enough for you?"

Kuroka gropes her own breasts at the end of her sentence with a sad face.

If I were to get a nosebleed right now, it would be the worst thing to happen with Koneko around. Not only that but the fact that I'm half vampire means the mere smell of blood can make me give into my vampire instincts. I'm not saying that I'll go and bite Kuroka or Koneko if I smell a lot of blood but… I might bite Kuroka or Koneko if I smell a lot of blood.

It'll be alright though. I've had way more erotic things happen in front of…

Without even realizing it my nose starts dripping blood. Almost immediately after it starts, I try to pinch my nose shut to stop it.

W-What kind of crap is this?! I didn't want to get a nosebleed! This isn't even the most ero thing I've experienced before! In fact, this is pretty low on the scale! I wasn't even thinking about her breasts that much either! Stupid hot weather! You've screwed me in more ways than one!

"… Pervert…"

Koneko says it coldly and closes her eyes in disgust after watching me get a nosebleed from her sister.

"I-I'm not a pervert! It's just a really dry day! T-That's all."

Koneko sighed in annoyance.

"… Jun-senpai is a pervert like the pawn."

She's talking about the new pawn that Rias got right? Sona was talking about Rias getting a pawn that took eight pieces the other day. So he's a pervert, eh? Poor guy is going to have a tough time with the guy to girl ratio in Rias' peerage. Also, Koneko is a part of Rias' peerage so any perverted advances he might try will be swiftly punished by her.

Contrary to her sister, Kuroka is having a field day right now.

"Nyan~! So Jun-san likes breasts, huh?"

Kuroka continues to grope herself with a mischievous look on her face as she does it. This girl doesn't care what she does in front of people, does she?

I'd better get out of here before my reputation turns into a super pervert somehow!

"Uhh… I'm going to get going now… Been nice talking to you!"

I flipped my body around and went to start running in the opposite direction when-

Bump!

Out of nowhere, Kuroka got in my running path and I bumped into her causing us to both fall to the ground with me on top of Kuroka. Kuroka was lying with her back to the pavement and my body on top of her. One way or the other, my hand managed to fall onto her left breast.

"Unn~! Jun-san really does like breasts nya."

Kuroka lets out a moan of pleasure and spoke with a sly grin on her face.

How did this happen?! One second she was standing next to Koneko, and then the next she was behind me somehow! My brain can't even fathom how this happened.

This isn't helping Koneko's opinion of me at all I'm sure. It's also not helping that I haven't moved my hand or even my body for that matter.

"S-Sor-"

I was going to apologize to Kuroka for what was happening but I felt myself being lifted off of her. It was almost as if I had become weightless at that very moment. When I twisted my head to my left, I saw a very upset Koneko.

"Koneko-san! It was an accident!"

"… Go…"

As I tried to explain to Koneko how I didn't mean to grope her sister, I was thrown with great strength far away. If I ever had dreamed that I would be able to fly without the need of turning into a bat or using my devil wings, this would easily appease that dream. My body soared through the sky at breathtaking speed. Luckily for me, I was thrown in the direction that I was intending to go. Unluckily for me, I was sent flying into a local establishment's hot springs. It got even worse when it turned out that I crashed into the women's side of the hot springs. All of the women in the hot springs immediately jumped to attention and attacked me while I was already down. Each one of them must've kicked and stomped on me at least five times each.

*Sniff* *Sob*

After they got their fill of beating me up, the women exited the hot springs leaving me to cry alone. I wasn't crying from pain or anything like that. No, those kicks hurt but they didn't do that much damage. The most I got out of that was an even worse nosebleed from how many times they each kicked me in the face. I was crying from the fact that I was definitely going to be known as a pervert now.

The rest of my walk to my friend's house was filled with me mumbling to myself. I was mumbling to myself how stupid my luck is. When all of the girls exited that hot spring, they voiced a lot of complaints to the owner. The owner in turn went out to the women's hot springs and found me sniveling like an idiot on the ground. He made me have to take up a little side job for him that involves me working at his hot springs. I wonder who the genius was that gave him that idea. "Let's hire the guy that our customers think is a pervert! Nothing could go wrong!" Yeah, we'll see how long it takes before I get assaulted for working over there. Also, this just adds to my already large amount of work. There's a good chance that I'll probably get a stack of paperwork to sign being that I'm the head of a household, the usual work that I have to do as a devil like forming contracts with humans, and then there's school. If I don't blow my brains out by the end of the week, I'll be surprised.

Although it was an adventure and a half to get here, I finally arrived at my friend's humble abode. When I reached the house, I entered in through the front door unannounced. That whole thing about vampires not being able to enter a house without permission isn't true in the slightest. That and the whole vampires can't cross running water. Who thought that a house or a river could stop a vampire? Oh, but that whole garlic thing is extremely true. It makes us painfully nauseous. Garlic is taboo inside my house.

The inside of the house was as silent as it always was in the morning. A pencil being dropped could be heard.

I went up the stairs and took the first door on the right into my friend's room, and of course she's still sleeping. I thought that she would be able to at least wake herself up but that's seemingly impossible.

"Momo-chan, wake up."

I poked the side of her sleeping face and she slightly flinched from it before her eyes slowly opened up. Momo was a girl with long black hair and blue-green eyes. She also happened to be one of the Bishops in Sona's peerage.

"Nghh… What time is it?"

Momo sat up in her bed and stretched her arms out. She then retracted her arms back and started to rub her eyes with one of her hands.

"Well… We're actually going to be very late if you don't get dressed right now."

This news was a shocker to Momo. Her sleepy body was shocked full of energy at the word late.

"L-Late?! Kaichou will punish me if I'm late to school!"

She started to panic but that panicking was soon turned into something darker.

"If we're late it's your fault."

"My fault?! I woke you up! If it ends up being someone's fault it'll be yours for sleeping in!"

"No! You should've been here earlier to wake me up!"

"You should be grateful. I'm only doing this because I felt bad about watching you get to school seconds before the late bell rang."

I crossed my arms and turned my head away from Momo.

How could it be my fault that she needs someone to wake her up to go to school? I'll admit that I was pretty late because of the amount of times I got side tracked, but she should be able to wake herself up like a normal person.

Within seconds of finishing my statement I could feel a good amount of killing intent enter the room. When I looked to the source I could see Momo emitting killer intent straight for me.

"Jun-chan…"

Yikes. Momo's a pretty caring and nice individual usually. It's one thing when you piss a normal person off but it's a completely other thing when you piss a nice person off. The nice ones are ten times scarier in every possible way.

"I was joking Momo-chan! Hahaha… Can't you take a joke?"

In a desperate attempt to save myself from her wrath I attempt to alleviate her anger by telling her it was all just one big joke. This doesn't seem to deter her in the slightest as she grabs everything that was next to her and started to hurl it straight for me. I tried my best to dodge the onslaught of random items she was throwing at me, but I was nailed in the face with an alarm clock and sent to the ground. Why the hell does she have an alarm clock if she doesn't use it?

As I laid helpless on the ground, Momo continued to throw more random objects at me causing me to be buried in a mess of objects. The amount of Jun abuse today is far higher than I would like. Also, the lack of air under this stuff is starting to trouble me.

After lying under the pile of objects for about a minute, I broke my head free of them gasping for air. At the same time that I poked my head out, Momo had already gotten dressed into her uniform and had her arms crossed while she looked down at me.

"Are you just going to lie there or are we going to get going?"

Her voice sounded like she was having no more of my nonsense and wanted to get going this very second. Note to self, avoid getting Momo mad.

We exited the house together and started on our walk to the school. I had left extremely early to get to her house in time without any worries but my pit stops got rid of all of that extra time. Now we'll be lucky if we get to school even a half a minute early.

The walk was silent as Momo was seemingly still mad at me. She walked with her head facing straight forward and her bag being held in both of her hands in front of her. I don't think she's looked in my direction once this entire time.

"Momo-chan?"

I say her name to get her to at least look at me.

It was a few seconds later but she did at least glance over to me.

"What?"

"Did you do your homework for math?"

Immediately, she scoffs and picks up her pace as she speed walks ahead of me.

"Wait! I'm joking! Momo-chan! Come on!"

I quickly pick up my own pace and caught up to her. Neither one of us wanted to run so we're left with this speed walking competition. Eventually, Momo realizes that she wasn't going to out walk me and gave up by slowing her speed back down to normal.

"You still mad at me?"

Momo sighed quietly before she finally loosened up.

"No, or at least not that much. I-I'm happy that you would come to my house just to wake me up."

Momo's face slightly flushed red and she kept her eyes glued to the ground as she spoke.

"Phew. That's a relief. Today's been bad enough as it is."

"How so?"

"Let's just say that I probably have a new reputation that I'm going to hate for the rest of my life."

"I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it is Lady Luck's for taking away my luck."

"I see… Hey! How is that spell working out for you?"

Momo turned her head and was wearing a large smile on her face. If there's one thing that's definite about Momo, it's that she loves spells. Not the usual demonic power ones either. She's more of a fan of the actual magic that magicians use. Magic involves equations unlike demonic energy that requires imagination. To use a spell a person simply needs to know what causes what in their equations and formulate it all into the spell.

Just last week, Momo taught me a spell that I asked her to teach me.

"Does this answer your question?"

I reached my right hand over to the left side of my body and gripped onto something that had been hanging on my side. Unbeknownst to someone that couldn't feel holy energy there would be nothing there, but in reality there was actually a sword that had been made invisible. The moment that I gripped the sword's grip and pulled it out of its sheath it became completely visible. It was a katana that had a very slight curve to it and was approximately twenty-eight inches in length.

After pulling it out of its sheath briefly, I let it slide completely back in and it disappeared again.

"I'm not too fond of carrying this thing around, but how else am I going to use it in an emergency when I can't even properly make one of those wallet dimension things?"

"Pocket dimensions."

"Yeah, pants dimension."

"*Sigh* Yeah… pants dimension."

I couldn't help but start to laugh at seeing Momo losing hope in me. My constant feigns of stupidity are far too much for her.

My laughter was enough to influence Momo into smiling a little.

"Thanks Momo-chan. I wouldn't be able to hide Kusanagi if it weren't for your spell."

"The fact that a devil can wield Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi still baffles me. You have to have a massive amount of light energy inside of you and the sword has to choose you in order for you to use a true holy sword."

I'm not too sure on how that worked out either. I'm not like an angel, or even a fallen angel for that matter, that can use light as a form of attack. No light spears coming from me. I'm not even close to being related to one of them. Also, this thing apparently chose me to use it. It's not like I'm the only one that can use it but the sword won't let you use it unless it allows you to.

With all of that in mind, I don't have the slightest idea on how I'm able to wield this thing. I don't even think that my past last month self knew how I was able to wield this thing considering Momo has supposedly known me for my entire high school life and she doesn't even know. I don't even have an idea on how I got this thing. Maybe I went on an adventure and killed a cursed knight in a duel for it.

"Not to mention you're weird story about how you got the thing. Found it in your room? How strange is that?"

Momo continues to talk and what she says baffles me.

I found this thing in my room!? I know that I did not say that in this past month so the original me must have said that. I only knew about this sword thanks to my aunt explaining to me what it was and that it was mine.

"Y-Yeah… How strange?"

I scratched the back of my head in the most awkward of manners and carried on with our walk. Momo gave me a suspicious glare but quickly stopped it and continued to walk with me.

Soon enough we arrive at school and we said our goodbyes as we head off to our classes. The day passes by with nothing eventful happening during class or school for that matter. Usually after school I have three options of what to do. Option one, I go straight home and do generally whatever I want to do. Option two, I head to the student council room and hang out with Momo as she tries desperately to finish her work. Finally option three, I head to the ORC and hang out with them which is usually the most lax option of the three.

Not sure on which to do today. If I head home, I run the chance of being given a speech about responsibilities by my aunt. If I go to the ORC, then I run the chance of bumping into Koneko who is probably still upset about this morning. Then there's the student council room which seems pretty risk free at the moment…

Option two it is!

I went through the school and eventually found my way into the student council room. It's quite the spacious room and it has other rooms connecting to it. The main room is the first one you enter into which is actually what Sona uses as her office.

You have one large desk close to the opposite wall of the front door that serves as Sona's desk. Then you have two large sofas that are facing each other in the middle of the room with a coffee table in between them. There are also a couple of doors leading into hallways. When you enter the room there's one door on the left and another one on the right. Both of them lead into hallways that each contain a few different rooms connecting to them. Each room is a different member's office for them to carry out their student council work in.

I entered into the room expecting to only see Sona and maybe her Queen Tsubaki but instead I was greeted with her entire peerage.

There were seven girls in the room including Momo. Sona was a girl with short black hair styled in a short bob cut, violet eyes, and she is wearing a pair of red glasses.

There's Tsubaki that is Sona's Queen. She has knee-length black hair with split bangs, heterochromic eyes, and she is wearing glasses like Sona except her's are blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. She's usually a carbon cut copy of Sona in most cases, personality wise that is. I say that she's a copy of Sona because she is just about as serious as Sona.

There's also Reya that is Sona's other Bishop. She is a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids, matching eyes, and she is also wearing a blue headband. I don't really know that much about her other than the fact that she is a Bishop like Momo.

There's another girl named Tsubasa and she is Sona's only Rook. She is a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She looks like a tomboy, and even to me she has a bishounen face. The girl likes to fight a whole lot and I can see why she was given a Rook piece.

We also have Meguri in the room and she is Sona's only Knight. She is a girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She's a bit of a hyperactive squirrel that's pretty difficult to calm down at times but Sona seems to do it with ease.

Then there's Ruroko that is Sona's only Pawn that took up one piece. She is a short, petite girl with brown hair in twin ponytails and green eyes. Like Reya I don't know that much about Ruroko. This could be because of the fact that we never socialize, but still I can't get a grip on her personality even when I see her interacting with others. I can only tell that she cares a lot about her friends and that's about it.

Finally, we have Momo bringing us up to a total of seven girls and one guy with me being that guy.

Sona was seated behind her desk and she couldn't have looked more serious. The girl almost always has a serious air surrounding her but even a child could tell that she doesn't want any kind of tom foolery right now.

The other girls in the room were seated on the sofas in the room with three of them being on each.

They all looked pretty serious at the moment and looked like they were getting ready for something.

I wanted to announce myself even though I know that they all saw me enter, but I was cut off by Sona.

"May I help you Jun-san?"

"Well, I was just coming over here to see what was going on but it would appear that you guys are in defcon four at the moment so I can leave."

I backed up and grabbed the door handle and started to close it slowly hoping that I wouldn't close it too loud and interrupt whatever kind of concentration they were in.

"Wait."

Sona called out to me stopping me from exiting the room. I entered back into the room again wondering why I'm being pulled back in.

"Is there a problem?"

"There is indeed. You haven't submitted to me any paperwork on your astronomy club in the past couple of weeks."

E-Eh!? That's what she had me come back in for?!

"You said that I didn't have to do any paperwork because nobody else has joined my club!"

"I did say that but that only works for new clubs. Your club has existed for over a year now and therefore, even though you are still its only member, I require you to submit the proper paperwork that all clubs need to fill out."

Why did I even start up an astronomy club? My only idea is that I wanted an excuse to be able to roam around at night. Except, my club sucks ass! Nobody shows the slightest bit of interest in joining my club. Apparently, I've been its only member for a year now. That screams pathetic to me.

"Is that why you guys are concentrating so hard? My lack of paperwork?"

I asked in a deadpan kind of way. My voice was devoid of emotion. If that's the reason why they're being so serious I'll flip out.

"No, but I saw the opportunity to confront you about this issue so I grabbed it. You may leave now but don't forget that club paperwork."

Typical Sona. She's all work and no play. She saw the chance to ask me a question she had to ask and she took it. Now that she's gotten what she wanted to say out of the way, she has no need for me to stick around. It might have been a better idea to go to the ORC.

"If I may Kaichou?"

Before I could make my second attempt to exit through the door, Momo spoke up. She stood herself up from the sofa she was sitting on and waited for Sona's answer.

"Go ahead."

"I think it would be highly beneficial if we allow Jun-chan to come with us."

Come with? Where are they going?

Sona pondered over this suggestion for a while before finally speaking again.

"Jun-san, would you mind heading out on a rescue mission with me and my peerage?"

"I suppose not, but what are we rescuing?"

"I take it you know of a boy named Genshirou Saji in your class? He's a second year like you."

Saji… I think I remember the guy. He has blonde hair and doesn't wear the school's black blazer I believe. From what I've seen of him in class, he seems a bit cocky but only a bit.

"I know of the guy. Is he in trouble?"

"The boy holds a dragon type sacred gear inside him and I had my familiar follow him to keep watch on him. He's currently heading towards a nest of stray devils that have managed to remain under the radar because of their strength. They're not all that strong and not that many humans have been killed by them yet, but in a group they are devastatingly strong and can pose a large problem to a small group. Taking into account Momo-chan's advice, the more in our group the better."

A nest of stray devils? That's an extremely rare occurrence. Stray devils aren't completely insane individuals. They do know that they have a goal and that's to gain more power. When stray devils can figure out that they have the common goal they sometimes form a group together to help their chances of survival.

"So you and your peerage are heading into a skirmish with stray devils to save this kid?"

"That we are."

I can only assume that Sona is doing this to get him into her peerage. The fact that there's going to be stray devil killing as well is just a coincidence. I'm only thinking this way because she had her familiar follow Saji to watch him because he had a sacred gear. It's true that if his sacred gear awakens while he is a human there is a slight chance that he could go insane with power and go on a rampage. The chances of this happening, however, are slim. There's also the fact that Rias and her peerage are actually in charge of taking care of stray devils because our local area is actually inside of their territory. The fact that she isn't going to Rias for help tells me that she doesn't want her to get any ideas of taking him first. I'm only being asked for help because I've expressed my disinterest in peerages quite openly and that makes me less of a risk than Rias.

"How many stray devils are we talking here?"

"According to what my familiar managed to gather, the ratio of them to us is a bit higher than 2:1."

That means there's somewhere around twenty stray devils at least. That's a big number and with only eight of us performing this mission that only makes things worse. There is the fact, however, that this is a group of weak stray devils. Theoretically, if a high class devil were to go up against this group one at a time they wouldn't break a sweat. It's the group part that is the problem. It won't be as simple as divvying up one person against two of them. They'll swarm us or maybe even attempt to separate a couple of us from the rest of the group. Their entire battle strategies revolve around using their numbers against us.

My thoughts on this matter are that I should go with them. Considering how Sona's peerage is structured she doesn't have enough front line fighters for this type of thing. There's her Queen, her Pawn, her Knight and her Rook. With only four people able to keep the twenty or so strays occupied their will more than likely be a few that manages to slip past and attack the ones in the back. Considering I'm only one person, I won't be that much of a boost in help but it's a boost nonetheless.

Sona looks dead set with doing this with or without my help as well and she definitely won't accept help from Rias for this. In the end, it would be for the best if I join them in their mission.

"Alright, I'll help you out Kaichou."

"Great then-"

"On one condition!"

Quickly, I cut Sona off. She was just about to sit up from her chair when I did it too so she sat back downto wait for my condition.

"You give me more time on this whole club paperwork stuff."

I clapped my hands together in front of my face and pulled off the best smile I could possibly make.

I'm willing to do anything if it means I have fewer papers to worry about for a while.

Sona sighed in slight annoyance from the fact that I was trying to push aside something that was school related. School in general is a big deal to Sona and she practically loves this school.

"You have until the end of this month. Now are you coming?"

End of the month is fine by me. It beats out having to do it this week. My week is already jammed packed as it is and now I'm going into a skirmish with Sona's peerage. The amount of work I have to do is going to cause my tired body to keel over. This Saji fellow better appreciate the work I'm putting in to save him!

* * *

**So how was it? Leave a review on what you thought about the chapter telling me what you liked or disliked.**

**Who is Jun's aunt? Who is his vampire servant? Will they defeat the nest of stray devils?**

**Find out next time in: Saving People is My New Profession.**

**Not much in terms of action happened in this first chapter but the next chapter will be filled with it.**

**Now because I'm a bit of a psychic I can tell what some people might ask so I'll get through that here hopefully.**

**Where's the backstory for your OC? I gave minimal detail on him because you can find out about him as the story goes along. Things about him will be brought up and he may or may not take the time to elaborate on it. The only info I really wanted to give was his appearance just so that i don't have to have my character talk about how he looks. It always sounds strange to me when I read a first person work of literature and the main character is talking about his wavy brown hair or something like that.**

**Is his servant Valerie Tepes? His vampire servant is not Valerie Tepes although I do have plans for her. The servant is actually a character from another anime and she wasn't even a vampire in that anime nor was she a servant. She just had red eyes and screamed vampire to me. Guess who it is and I might flip shit.**

**Is he going to hangout with So and So's peerage only? He will be associating himself with both Rias' and Sona's peerage in a kind of altering back and forth way.**

**Why are you just making things happen without having a reason for them? Nothing I do in this will be without reason! You just won't know about some things for a while because it would spoil things. Kuroka not being a stray has a reason. Him having Kusanagi has a reason. His memories being wiped at the start of the last month has a reason. Guess any of these and I might consider you to be hacking into my files on my computer. Honestly, if there is anything you should be able to guess it's the reason for why I picked Paimon as his last name. Let that sink into you for a moment and take a guess.**

**Why doesn't he tell others he lost his memory? You can't just go around and say "Hey, I lost my memory." this puts you into prime market for being manipulated. They are people that you don't know if you should trust or not, and you shouldn't just go up to someone and tell them all about yourself in the first place. **

**Why does Kuroka only have one Bishop piece? You said everything would have a reason. Well... S-Shut up! This is the one thing I've made alterations to just so that she could be taken into Rias' peerage without having to kill off little Gasper.**

**When is this taking place? It's taking place around when Issei meets Asia for the first time.**

**I feel like I just wrote an entire story with the amount of author's note I've typed. Whatever.**

**Please remember to review.**


	2. Saving People is My New Profession Pt1

**Behold the power I have using an outline!**

**Seriously, I didn't think I would be able to write all of this so fast, but I sat down literally two times and finished it with great time.**

**Here's my responses to reviews**

**Guest: Not sure if you read what I said in my last author's note or not but i'll figure you did. Maybe A+**

**Ragna: Assuming you mean Kuroka, you'll have to keep reading the story.**

**hime: The answer will come soon so keep waiting my friend.**

**ark: I refer to you what I said to Ragna.**

**Argorok: Glad you like it!**

**Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you have as much fun as I did reading it. Remember this is rated M so there will be gore. Just warning you in case you accidentally stumbled into here.**

* * *

**Saving People is My New Profession Part One**

The student council made their preparations to teleport and I did the same since I can't use their teleportation circle. Sona gave me the details on where we would be teleporting to so that I didn't end up in a completely random location. When all was ready we headed out at the same time.

FLASH

For a brief moment, everything around me was extremely bright as I teleported. When the teleportation ended seconds later we all arrived at the designated location.

We had teleported to the downtown area of our local area. The time was in the afternoon just as the sun was about to start setting. The area we had teleported to was a fairly rundown part of our town. There was sirens going off, random people yelling, and overall it was a loud area. It was the exact opposite of the suburbs around our school.

To be more specific about our surroundings, we had arrived underneath a large bridge that was a bit far away from any of the buildings or roads that could see under here. Trash was scattered around underneath and made the place look unsightly. To top it off, there was patches of area that you could tell was dried blood. Underneath this bridge could be the strays home and that could explain the random spots of blood. Again, we're a bit far away from any kind of building and road that can see under here so that could help to justify setting up camp under here. Also, they look like normal humans surprisingly enough, and therefore they would be overlooked as simply a large gang.

When we teleported we arrived in front of two different groups. One group was our damsel in distress Saji, and the other group was a large group of people that looked like thugs. The thugs looked like your generic street gang with random piercings, tattoos, and random parts of their clothes torn. There was about twenty of them and they all looked relatively similar to each other. That might be rude of me to say but they really do. Each one of them looked almost the same as the last. Maybe they're just not leaving a good enough lasting impression on me but I don't see anything special in any of them. There is one, however, that has definitely caught my eye.

The one to catch my attention was a large bald fellow that was standing behind the majority of them all and was a considerable size larger than me. He looked like he could be almost seven feet tall. Not to mention the fact that he looked like he weighed at least three hundred pounds. He looked like he could enter in to pro wrestling and completely dominate the circuit.

Could he be their leader? From their formation around him, I would consider it to be highly possible. When stray devils form together, they generally can never come to an agreement on who should be their leader. It's more than likely because they just got through with escaping or maybe even killing their old leader. Now that I'm thinking about it though, there's only been one other report of strays having a leader and that was a couple of weeks ago. "Strays have never had a leader before! How did this happen?" That was what Rias exclaimed when she found out about this. Strays have grouped together before in the past, but they all did so without having a central leader.

It became a big deal when the devils found out about their strays teaming up. It got even bigger when they heard about them forming these groups with a leader in place. It was such a big deal that some high class devils had started to become paranoid over peerages. I've been asked several times by Sona and Rias if I was one of these people. I don't have any paranoia over peerages in the slightest. They just can't hold a candlelight of an interest to me.

"W-Where did you all come from!?"

The one to speak to us was Saji. He was standing behind us while the group of thugs was a bit farther in front of us.

Out of everybody here, I was the only one to turn around. Sona and her peerage have their eyes glued to the strays and some of them have even taken up a battle ready pose.

Saji was visibly shaking a bit as he couldn't manage to hold himself still. Considering there's a large group of thugs in front of him, there's obvious dry blood on the ground, and the entire student council and a random guy magically appeared in front of him, I can somewhat understand why he's shaking.

"Milord, you're knights have arrived and are ready to follow your every order. Just say the word and they will follow it."

I bowed to Saji who had a face of confusion on.

"M-My knights? The student council?"

"That's right milord. Just say the word and they will obey! Even the ero ones."

At the last part I had stepped next to Saji and whispered it to him. His face blushed at the thought and he swallowed a bit of saliva.

I stepped back from Saji and spread my arms out to my sides before I exclaimed "Go ahead milord! Give into your carnal desires for your student council!"

SMACK

After I had finished exclaiming things to Saji, I was smacked in the back of the head by someone's hand. It was painfully hard too. I rubbed the back of my head in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain. When I turned my head to my side, I saw a rather upset Momo standing there with her arms crossed.

"M-Momo-chan! One of the stray devils attacked me! You had better get behind our lord before-"

SMACK

I received another smack to the back of my head courtesy of Tsubasa this time.

The strength of a Rook is too damn much! That smack sent me face first into the pavement! These girls are going to do more damage to me than those strays are!

"Thank you Tsubasa-chan."

"Anytime, Momo-chan. He was getting a little too carried away anyways."

What harm could a little fun do? I'm sure he didn't believe half of the stuff I was saying anyways. I don't believe I deserved any of those smacks!

Out of everyone there the only one to actually crouch down and speak to me was Saji. He cupped his hands together and whispered a question to me.

"S-So… Is that whole knight business true?"

An idea crosses my mind and it's visible by the look on my face. Before I could say anything, however, Momo asks Tsubasa to do something. Almost immediately after, I was stomped on by Tsubasa with a great amount of her power.

I'm certain of it. I've taken more damage from my so called allies than anything else I've ever gotten into a fight with before.

After realizing that there were no more chances to keep messing around, I stood up a defeated man.

"No… The knight business was a lie but… if you make it out of this alive I can guarantee you won't regret it."

Knowing that I could be attacked again by the girls, I whispered the last part to Saji behind him so that I wasn't attacked again by the girls.

I'm not too sure if I should've mentioned anything about staying alive to him because his shaking from earlier intensified. Yeah, it would've been for the best if I didn't say that to him.

"Everyone get in formation! Jun-san you'll be in the front with Tsubaki."

Sona calls out to her peerage and everyone gets into their positions. So I'm going in the front? If it weren't for the fact that cue ball over there looked like he was twice my size, I'd be alright with this. Oh, well. I doubt there's anyway to negotiate with Sona. Also, this is Sona I'm talking about here. This girl beat me in a game of chess in five turns. I'm sure that I can trust her strategies.

Once everyone had gotten into their positions, I had decided that I would draw Kusanagi to get ready to fight. The positions were Tsubakai, and I in the frontlines. Sona, Momo, Reya, Tsubasa and Saji all in the middle. Finally, there was the rear guard with Tomoe, and Ruroko.

The idea was clear enough to me. The strongest physical fighters would be the vanguards in the front to deal with the brunt of the attack. Any ranged attacker or support would be in the middle with a mainguard to protect them. Then there was the rear guard which would consist of two rearguards to help catch anyone trying to slip through the back. Finally, there was our damsel in distressthat had been placed into the middle for the best protection.

"Hahahaha. So the little ones wish to prevent me from feeding?!"

The giant bald thug gave out a hearty laugh with his burly voice. He twisted his neck side to side with his hands producing large snapping noises. He then smashed his hands together creating a loud boom and a slight shockwave from the air.

"You can try to fight back if you'd like! It'll be hopeless just to let you know! You've only managed to give me and my boys here more to eat!"

In an instant the giant bald guy's face changed. His seemingly normal human face from before now only had only one eye and his ears became pointed. His body also grew even bigger as his clothes slightly stretched from his new size of eight and a half feet. He also got a whole lot more hair on his body but none of it was for his head. Instead it was mostly for his chest and arms as you could see tufts of hair poking out from his now town clothes. From behind the crowd of thugs he picked up a large pole that was probably at one point a light post that he ripped out of the ground and tore in half to make it better suited as a weapon. Even though it looked like it was torn in half, the pole was still considerably long being that it was almost as long as his body.

The group of thugs in front of him also changed their appearance but their changes were smaller in comparison to the big guy's. They all had only one eye now and their ears had a slight point to them. They looked like they had started to become more feral with their new change in appearance as one of them was on all of his fours making some kind of growling noise. Another one was visibly drooling and I could tell even from how far I am. Some of them were bearing their teeth that looked to have gotten a lot sharper like a carnivore's. Not only did they get sharp teeth but their muscles got a bit larger and their nails had changed into claws.

Comparatively speaking, the little ones didn't change that much. For stray devils their relatively similar which strikes me as odd. The only one to look more like a beast like most stray devils is the big bald one.

"Go! Rip them apart!"

There was no more time to think about anything as the horde charged us. They fanned out and were making an attempt to surround us as fast as possible. Tsubaki and I spread ourselves out to meet this change. The rear guard did the same as we had now separated from standing together to standing in a square formation around the middle of our group.

I wasn't able to focus on our formation any longer as two of the strays charge me with one following close behind his friends.

The first two arrived in front of me and I swung Kusanagi for the one on the right. Easily, he jumped back to dodge my attack. The dodge was simple for him because I wasn't going to move from my spot to follow him in my attack. Instead, I had to keep my feet planted where they were in order to avoid letting them get a chance to run by me.

When the stray dodged me his friend on my left lunged out for me with his claws. I made a step back and did so giving as little of a retreat as I could which caused his claws to tear through my hoodie. My hoodie was torn but I received no cuts from the attack.

I gave a retaliating swing with my Kusanagi trying to sever the creatures head. He dodged the attack by ducking under my swing and by that time the one on my right was ready for another attack.

They both went to attack me with one of them trying to bite into my gut and the other intending to tear at my face.

As the attacks approached me I used what little time I had to jump straight up to dodge them. The one trying to bite into me fell onto his stomach while the one that was going to scratch my face failed to do so but instead managed to scratch into my leg.

With this being my one chance to catch one of them unable to dodge, I did a plunging strike into the one that had fallen onto the ground with Kusanagi. The creature was stabbed through the chest and he let out a blood curdling yell of pain.

After the plunging into the creature, I pulled Kusanagi out of him and swung it through the air to cause his blood to fly off of the blade.

When I looked at the other one that had been attacking me, he looked scared. Scratch that. He looked terrified. As if he had just seen the grim reaper. This fear lasted very briefly as the creature gave me a grin.

It was only then that I noticed that the one previously close behind the initial two wasn't behind them anymore. There was no corpse lying behind them to signify that he might have been taken out by our mages either.

SLASH

Before I could put two and two together, the stray that had disappeared slashed me across my back causing me to stumble forward. I stumbled straight into the other one that was in front of me and the first thing he did was bite into my primary sword arm which was at the time the one holding my sword. With a rabid creature now hanging onto my right arm and one still behind me I was very limited in what I could potentially do.

Being the monster and overall asshole that I am, I took my left hand's fingers and plunged them into the creature's eye as he was still biting down into my arm. I twisted my body around him and was now standing behind him as I plunged my fingers deeper and deeper into his eye socket. He was a relentless piece of shit that was refusing to cooperate with me as he continued to bite into my arm. At this point my fingers had gone completely into his eye socket and I used this to pull up on the creatures head.

I had been expecting his friend to attack me this entire time but instead he stood there fearful like the other one from before. His one eye even had tears swelling up in it as we watched me do what I was doing.

After maybe a few seconds of pulling up with my left hand and down with my right arm, I was able to get him to release some of the pressure he had on my right arm and I pulled it out of his mouth. At the same time that I freed my arm, I quickly slit his throat and let him fall limp to the ground.

The amount of blood I could smell in the air was steadily increasing and with that my vampire instincts were starting to take control. My canines had grown to a considerable size as they started to overlap with my other teeth and my eyes changed from their usual blue into a complete bloodshot red.

The final creature that I had to face was in front of me and tears were visibly falling down its face. While I would normally question the reasoning for his tears even now when I'm almost about to give into my bloodlust as a vampire, I was not given the chance to do so.

The creature charged for me with tears flying off his face as he tried to slash me. With one good swing I sliced straight through his body severing him in half by chopping his torso off of his legs.

"W-W- *Cough* W-Why? I didn't want to…"

Those were the creature's final words as he passed away. Half my mind knows that something is up with the way these creatures are acting, but my other half doesn't care.

Now, being finished with the three that had charged me and being flipped around to see the rest of the group, I could tell that the others were in need of some assistance as others are still dealing with the rest of them.

I don't blame Sona in the slightest for how things are going. No, I got injured because of my level of skill with a sword. I'll just have to correct that by practicing some more with Tsubaki or Tomoe. I'd train with Kiba, whom is a Knight for Rias Gremory, if it weren't for the fact that I want to get better with Kusanagi. I was warned by my aunt that if Kiba ever got wind of me having a holy sword he would flip out. I'm not sure what could cause him to hate holy swords so much besides the fact that he's a devil.

Sona's plan was brilliant because it was the one that would result in the least amount of injuries and it's proving itself right now. She was a genius by fully utilizing her Bishops strengths by having them both create a barrier to keep the big one back while we deal with the little ones. Her rear guard was seemingly the one that got the most of the enemies with their number being around thirteen. She accounted for this and directed her own magical attacks to the back to help assist them. If any of the creatures made it past the rearguard, they were met with a giant punch to the face from Tsubasa proving that making her a mainguard was a good idea.

Seeing how Tsubaki was expertly handling herself I decided that she wasn't in need of my assistance. She had taken on what seems like four of the creatures and had already dealt with three of them getting only a couple of scratches.

The rear and main guard were the ones that needed the most assistance. Tsubasa is dealing with three of the creatures currently. It seemed like Tsubasa and Sona killed off three of the creatures considering the locations of the corpses in the middle of our formation. The rear guard was dealing with three of them but the two of them were standing side by side making it hard for the creatures to tag team on one of them. The rear guard had taken care of four of the creatures with the help of Sona's magic. Sona was having a tough time keeping up with the pace of this battle. She must've had to of been constantly switching back and forth from helping the rearguards and the mainguard. Finally, I decided that it would be best if I helped the mainguard immediately considering the rate they were tiring.

Holding my Kusanagi had become a pain since my primary sword arm had gotten gnawed on by a rabid dog but I wasn't in any way shape or form ambidextrous so I had to carry on.

I had made a mad dash straight ahead of where I was looking and then I made a quick turn to my left to where the mainguard was. I charged straight for a creature that was in front of Tsubasa and I stabbed my sword into its side. With my sword now in its side, I took my sword and took it further up through the creature. At this point all of his internal organs were sliced in half and he was more than likely dead. Except, I'm in the mood to see some more blood. Deciding on this, I twist my sword to its side so that I could slice him horizontally. I do so and his insides fall out of him because of this.

"That is way more than I wanted to see."

"That was disgusting!"

"Agreed."

Tsubasa, Saji, and Sona all voiced their complaints about my gruesome ways but I only shrug in response. As a vampire that lets his instincts take him over in a fight, I take a lot of enjoyment in this kind of thing. Maybe if I wasn't so caught up in all of this blood I'd be a bit more civil. This is the entire reason why I don't want to be around blood. It just makes me want to see more so that I can smell the intense aroma it gives off to me. People will know when I'm past my point of reasoning when I'm drinking the stuff in the middle of a battle.

After getting out their complaints, Sona and Tsubasa went to attack the other two. Sona sent her water magic slicing into one of them killing him almost immediately. Tsubasa charged the other one and let out a flurry of kicks and punches that easily smashed some vital organs killing the creature.

It seemed like Tsubaki finished with her final enemy as she rushed past us to assist the rearguard with the final three.

Sona looked almost exhausted at this point. She was breathing heavily and had beads of sweat falling off her face. The battle has taken its toll on her considering she had the most work to do. It doesn't help that she was probably worried about her servants. She probably over worked herself to see to it that they weren't hurt.

"Damn you bitches!"

The giant bald one was smashing his weapon against the barrier that had surrounded him. The pounding got louder and louder with each hit. He was easily stressing the barrier as Momo and Reya were growing fatigued. The barrier was visibly cracking as the giant continued his onslaught of attacks on it.

Within moments of gaining the assistance of Tsubaki, the rearguard came forward with her after swiftly defeating the rest of their enemies. They weren't too badly injured except Tomoe seemed to have taken it the worst. She was forced to lean on Ruroko for support because it seemed like one of the strays bit into her leg. It was a sizeable bite as well like the one on my arm. Ruroko was scratched across her stomach but it wasn't anything that was going to stop her.

Looking us all over, the only problems we were going to have with dealing with this big guy is that Sona, Momo, and Reya are all considerably exhausted. Also, Tomoe and I have been injured but mine isn't as much of a damper on my fighting as hers.

Figuring that Tomoe won't be of help in the rest of the fight, Ruroko set her down next to Saji so that she wouldn't get in the way. If we hope to beat this guy without any more injuries, we're going to have to charge him before he has a chance to charge us.

"Kaichou, have your Bishops take down the barrier. Tsubaki-senpai, let's go!"

Tsubaki nods to me in confirmation and we take off together. As we approached the giant in the barrier the barrier was taken down freeing him from the cage. As we ran straight for him Tsubaki readied herself to slice into his left side with her naginata. I prepared to do the same with my Kusanagi but I was readying myself to slice into his right side.

We charged together at a great speed and were approaching our target. When we reached him we both went to attack him at the same time.

SMACK

He swung his light pole in a giant arc with great speed straight into Tsubaki sending her flying into me. We both went flying through the air before we finally came to a stop on the ground.

"HAHAHA. This power I was given is great! You little shits are nothing to me!"

He's not wrong about his strength. He was able to out speed both me and Tsubaki. Out speeding me isn't terribly impressive but doing it to Tsubaki is amazing. Also, his strength is considerable. He was able to send me flying just from the recoil of the attack Tsubaki was hit with.

I don't think it'll be possible now to take the fight to him. If we hope to accomplish anything, we'll have to regroup and wait for him to falter in his defense.

Knowing this after I got up, I motion for Tsubaki to follow me back to the group. At the same time, the giant ran after us. Sona sent her water magic at him but he was only slightly hindered by it. Momo and Reya tried to create a barrier to stop him from continuing his charge but he barreled right through it.

Tsubaki and I managed to get back to the group before he did and we were able to take up a battle ready stance before his arrival.

When he reached our group he took his light post and swung it for our group intending to hit us all in one giant sweep. Tsubaki and I took up postion to block the attack with our swords. His light post smacked against them and caused us to slide to the side slightly. The fact that his pole wasn't sliced in half by our weapons worries me. Is that thing magically enhanced?

"Why don't you block this?!"

He took his pole and made an overhead swing straight down into the middle of us. The attack was heading straight down for Sona who was frozen in place.

"Get out of there!"

A white rope like thing grabbed onto Sona's stomach and pulled her out of the way of the attack that would've flattened her. Following where the white rope ended, we all found out that it was surprisingly attached to a small, black lizard with a deformed face. It was even more surprising when we saw that the lizard creature was attached to Saji's hand. What the hell is that?

Saji had pulled Sona out of the way and into his arms.

"You alright Kaichou?"

"So you awakened it… Thank you kindly for the assistance."

Sona thanked Saji while trying her best to not look at him. From Saji's point of view it seemed like a simple thank you but from where we were all standing we could see that Sona's cheeks had a slight tint of red on them.

To think he managed to awaken his sacred gear all on his own. Then again, considering the situation we're in right now it's not that surprising. Having to watch others fight so hard to protect you is a tough thing to do and he must've wanted to help somehow. His sacred gear answered that call.

"You can release me now."

Sona tugged on the white line that was wrapped around her stomach in an attempt to pull it off.

"I.. Uh… Don't know how."

Sona is apparently stuck by Saji's sacred gear which is simply amazing for the situation we're in right now. Saji scratched the back of his head and tried to smile through the moment even though this was terrible news.

"Here let me try to help."

Tomoe tried to cut through the line with her sword while on the ground next to Saji but the line wasn't fazed by it.

"Huh? My sword can't cut through it!"

"Your sacred gear truly is troubling. I feel like my strength is being drained away by this line."

Sona stated it with a severe lack of breath as her sentence dragged on because of it.

A line that's difficult to break and drains strength? That gives me a bit of an idea but it'll only work if I can cut through it.

I went over to the four of them while in the meantime the others were being toyed with by the giant.

"Let's hope I can cut this damn thing."

I took Kusanagi and went to cut through the line. The line was seemingly indestructible. I can't see us beating this guy unless we cut through this line! Cut damn you! Cut!

My entire attention was being diverted straight to my sword as I grew more and more impatient as it couldn't cut through the line. It was my goal now. I had to cut through this line to be able to beat that giant.

Before I knew it, I sliced through the line as if it was butter. Kusanagi had started to visibly glow as it was emitting more holy power. It seems like I can strengthen Kusanagi if I can focus on giving it more strength. Except, didn't I just give it holy power? Does that mean I really have holy power running through my body? These are questions I should be asking at a later time. Besides, it doesn't seem like I have a full grasp on giving my sword more holy power because it quickly dissipated.

"Tsubasa-san!"

"Yeah?"

Tsubasa narrowly dodged a kick from the giant and responded to my call.

"Come over here!"

Tsubasa ran over as fast as possible and awaited what I had to say.

"We don't have time to be standing around! What are you doing?!"

Sona was visibly upset about what I was doing. Essentially, I was taking away fighters from an important fight they needed to be a part of.

"Genshirou-san, can you shoot that line thing again?"

"I'm not too sure. It kind of just happened by chance."

"Well, let's get chancing then. I want you to shoot that line around his weapon. If you miss and wrap something else we won't be able to try again. The least you need to do is hit him with it, but it would be preferable for you to take his weapon out of commission. Basically, we need you to land this or we could be looking at some casualties."

I put the pressure on full and directed all of it towards Saji. It wasn't what I wanted to do but if he was only able to use it by chance then I'll need him to use it by chance again. Placing lives on the line is the best way to get this "chance" to happen.

"Tsubasa-san, I won't you to stand behind Genshirou-san and hold onto him like your life depended on it."

Tsubasa gave me a nod and took her place behind Saji. She wrapped her arms around the poor boy and gave him a massive squeeze. After he regained his breathe, Saji gave me a look of determination to show that he was ready.

With my plan in motion, I charged forward in hopes that Saji would be able to uphold his part. I made it back to the others that were facing off against the giant and I went on the defensive with them. The giant's strength allowed him to easily fool around with us. I could tell that Tsubaki managed to slice the giant by the cut across his chest but he didn't seem to care. He was smiling and laughing as he swung his weapon around. At this point he wasn't even trying anymore.

The beast of a monster swung his weapon at us again intending to sweep through us but-

GRAB

"I did it!"

His weapon was grabbed by Saji's line! It took a bit for him to use it but luckily he got it right.

"The fuck is this?!"

The giant had tugged on the line trying to pull in Saji but Tsubasa had her feet planted firmly to the ground and was going to let go of Saji. The giant was sucked into the thought of getting his weapon back and had turned his side to the rest of us.

Seeing this opportunity, Tsubaki and I ran towards him and plunged our swords deep into his side.

"Argh!"

The giant yelled out in pain and had let go of his weapon to use his hands to try and attack us.

Tsubaki and I jumped back dodging his flailing arms. He continued to flail his arms as he walked forward towards us.

SMACK

The giant was bashed right in the back of the head from behind. He fell forward almost flattening me in the process. With a loud thud, he hit the ground seemingly unconscious.

Sadly, dropping his weapon was his downfall. It also didn't help that he dropped his weapon and went farther in front of it.

Tsubasa had used Saji's line to swing the large pole into the back of his head from behind. A simple tug one way into a quicker tug towards the brute was enough to send the pole straight into his head.

"Haha! Nice! I could really get used to doing stuff like that! You and I should team up more often!"

Tsubasa let out a hearty laugh and smacked Saji's back. I feel a bit sorry for the guy. By the looks of it, he got the life squeezed out of him and then his back was just smacked by a girl with Rook strength. He'll be feeling this for a while.

Well, might as well finish this before he has a chance to get up.

I spun Kusanagi around several times before I sent it straight down for the beasts neck.

"Hold it!"

Stopping me in my killing blow was none other than Sona.

"What? He's a stray and this is what we do. No sense in letting him get up so he can almost smash you again."

"He's a leader of stray devils. We need to take him back to the Underworld for questioning."

"Can I at least cut off his hands? Just so that he can't fight back."

"There will be no cutting of anything. I'm sending word to the Underworld that we have a high priority prisoner for them to take in."

Usually I wouldn't be this pissed off about not being able to deliver a killing blow to something, but right now it's different. I want to kill this guy so badly but I can't do anything about it.

Reluctantly I retracted my sword away from his neck. Before I walked away, I took one last look at the guy.

"Isn't that… your family symbol Jun-san?"

Sona pointed out to the same place that I was already looking. She pointed to the back of the guy's head. On the back of his bald head was my household's family symbol. What is he doing with a tattoo like that?

Sona placed her hand under her chin as she went into deep thought.

"It could be your brother's doing."

My brother? I… I was never told that I had a brother. My aunt didn't say anything about me having living relatives. The most I got out of her was the fact that my parents are dead. She wanted to stop the conversation as soon as possible whenever I asked a question about my family. Why would she hide this from me?

"Jun-san?"

Sona broke me out of my thought and I shook my head to stop thinking about my brother.

"Yeah… It's probably him."

Everyone around us stares at me briefly before going back to watching over the body.

Not wanting to think about why my family's symbol was on the back of the strays head, I went to go and see what Momo was doing.

Momo was a bit farther away from the rest of the group with Tomoe. She was knelt down on the ground wrapping Tomoe's leg with some bandages. She finishes wrapping her up when I arrive.

"Hey, Momo-chan. Got any more of that?"

Please tell me you do. I'm sick of bleeding everywhere I walk.

"Let me check."

Momo gives me a smile and turns to look into a bag she has next to her. She shuffles some stuff around in the bag before returning out of it no longer smiling.

"I don't know what happened. We had so much but it's all gone now. Sorry, Jun-chan."

Momo looks more disheartened than I do by this lack of bandages. I'll admit that I should've seen this coming but I don't want to be that guy that figures he won't get anything because of his luck.

"There's no problem, Momo-chan. I'll just get heading home now since I'm in need of some blood to calm me down anyways."

It's an easy way to get me to stop wanting to see, and smell more blood. By quenching my thirst for blood I don't desire any more. It just becomes a problem when I start to think about biting into people to quench my desire for it. It's not like just the bite will turn them into a vampire. The bite is the first step to becoming a vampire. The next step would be for the vampire to suck out some of your blood and then replace it with his own. I'm not too sure if I might try to do that when I bite someone but it you never know.

The basic problem is that we vampires require blood periodically to stay alive but that doesn't mean we don't want a little more. When I smell blood, I have the intense desire to taste it. When I get past my breaking point I'll start to attempt drinking the blood and I might even try to bite into someone and drink it that way. Once I've drank some blood, however, I'll calm down. Not even the smell of more blood will make me want more for a while after that.

I walked back to the group that was standing around the big bald creature as the devil that was called to retrieve him arrived. He took him back to the Underworld to start with the interrogation right away. Meanwhile, Sona was having a chat with Saji and she was holding up one of her Pawn pieces in front of him. It's safe to assume that she's planning on recruiting him now. With everything now being said and done, I take Kusanagi and carefully place it back into its sheath allowing it to vanish from sight.

After having confirmed that there were no longer any more stray devils, the student council got to cleaning up the mess that was created from our fight. In the meantime, I said my goodbyes and started to prepare a teleportation circle to take me home since I was feeling exhausted over the fight we just had. The strays were supposed to have all been no stronger than a low class devil and yet that giant one was at least high class level. The little ones were definitely around the level of strength that had been described, but the big one seemed like he was hiding his strength until we arrived. Having high class level strays run around is a problem on its own, but it only makes matters worse when he leads his own tiny army.

Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that Saji managed to awaken his sacred gear we could've been in some serious trouble. We simply didn't know that there was such a powerful stray hiding in their group and that could've spelled disaster for us.

Also, I wouldn't want to think about what might've happened if I let the student council go without me. I'm not saying I was a huge help but it definitely did help that I was there with them. Even though I took a lot of damage from that fight, it's better that I take that damage rather than someone else. At least that's how I see it. If I hope to be of more use to everyone, I'll have to keep training harder.

* * *

The teleportation circle brought me straight into my room and the first thing I did was go into the bathroom to grab some bandages to wrap up my arm. The bite mark I was left with from that thing was deep and it would take a while to heal.

After taking care of my arm, I went into my mini fridge and grabbed a blood pack out of it. I opened the package and downed the whole thing in one go. When I finished drinking the blood out of it, I threw it away in my trashcan next to my fridge. The blood was enough to help calm me down and my teeth and eyes changed back to normal.

I wandered through the house in search of my aunt to ask her some questions about what I had learned today but she was nowhere to be found. Our house isn't that big. It's a modest two story building with four rooms. One room is on the first floor for my aunt and then we have three other rooms that are of equal size on the second floor. Where could she be?

Not only was my aunt missing but my servant wasn't around either. I made sure to check both of their rooms but they weren't in either of them. It's possible that they still haven't come back from the delivering of the paperwork. It's important that someone my household trusts deliver the paperwork or they would consider that my signatures could have been forged. Supposedly, there were times where my aunt and servant both go to the Underworld together to deliver the papers. I was told that if that happened I shouldn't expect them to return soon. My guess is that their taking their time by sightseeing.

I'm too tired right now to even attempt to make a communication circle to call them so I'm just going to head to bed. Today has been a rough day what with the new reputation I've gained, the new job I have on weekends, and that battle against stray devils. All I want to do is go to sleep and try to forget about what happened today.

* * *

I slept in my bed normally with no problems at all. I have to say, I sleep really good in this bed even though it's fairly small. Good luck with trying to fit two people on this thing. It would be a sever lack of space and someone would end up sleeping on top of the other.

Anyways, I awoke in my bed feeling odd. It wasn't the fact that my curtains were slightly open so the sun was starting to beam in on me. It wasn't the fact that I still had that bite mark on my arm. Actually, I had forgotten all about that bite until now. No, I feel strange considering the position I've woken up in. My arms and legs are spread to the corners of my bed in a kind of x shape. Not only that but I can't move! Attached to my ankles and wrist are a chain that is attached to the rails of my head board. Yes, the chains on my ankles are attached all the way to my headboard, and they're still able to hold me here!

W-What's going on here!? I really don't like being trapped like this! My heart is racing from the anxiety I'm feeling from being trapped here!

"Oh? You're awake? I was hoping to see your initial reaction. That's what I get for using the lady's room."

A girl about my age entered through the door to my room. I should've guessed it…

It was Suzutsuki Kanade. She's a girl that's practically the same age as me being born only a day after I was in the summer. She has long black hair and a very unique style to it as well. She has bangs hanging down in front of her face that almost come down into her eyes, and she has two straightened pigtails as long as the rest of her that she holds in place by two white ribbons on her sides. Her attire is of definite gothic lolita fashion and only that. Although she is a pureblood vampire the fact is that she actually isn't that pale. Comparatively speaking, I'm probably paler than her even though I'm only a half vampire. Also unlike me her eyes are a complete blood red all the time.

Apparently, this is a common thing for Kanade to do. Just last week I was tied up with rope but I quickly broke that before she could have any fun. This girl likes to tease and torture me in more ways than one. That's not to say she's a bad girl though. No… She's simply a sadist and I'm her victim. How this happens when I'm supposed to be her master, I don't even want to know.

"Ufufu. Although… Seeing you the way you are right now makes up for missing your first reaction."

Kanade had given me a look that told me she was enjoying seeing me like this and that doesn't help my condition at all.

"Kanade-san, let me go now!"

I sounded desperate as I tugged harder against the chains that held me in place. This is a nightmare! A nightmare I say!

"Ara, ara. My master is quick to scare. This wouldn't have happened if you only slept in your coffin like a good vampire."

"You know I'm claustrophobic! This isn't helping with that either!"

Yeah, I'm a vampire that doesn't sleep in his own coffin. Honestly, if I did sleep in my coffin my wounds would have been healed overnight but I would never last that long. The thought of small spaces and having no way out terrifies me. My heart starts to race extremely fast when I'm put in these kinds of situations like right now.

"I know… that's why I'm helping you to conquer your fears."

Kanade walked slowly to the side of my bedside and sat down on the edge of it. She never stops smiling and her cheeks are even getting turned red from watching me squirm pathetically.

"Kanade-san, please! I'll do anything just let me go!"

"Anything?"

Why did I give up on all other options right away? Whatever! I want to be free right this second!

"Yes!"

"Why don't you call me something else other than Kanade-san? Ask me to let you go without calling me that."

Something else?

"K-Kanade-sama, please let me go!"

"Hmmm… Nope. Try again."

"What!? You said to call you something else and I did!"

"Yes, but I don't like hearing you call me Kanade-sama."

This girl… She's going to be the death of me if I don't get let go!

"K-Kanade-chan, please let me go!"

After my last plead for freedom, Kanade leaned her body over mine. Her head was hovering about a foot over mine.

"Close…"

"K-K… Kana-chan, please LET ME GO!"

"As you wish… master."

Kanade lowered her head down to the side of mine and whispered that last part into my ear. She then rose up off of my bed and grabbed a key that was on top of my mini fridge on the other side of the room. She then unlocked each of th locks on the chains around my limbs freeing me from confinement.

The first thing I did was jolt up to a sitting position on my bed while gripping my chest. My heart beat had started to slow down almost immediately after I was freed but my breathing was still sporadic.

"P-Please… don't… do that… again."

Kanade giggled before replying "I'll try my hardest but you have to overcome your fear somehow."

"I'm starting to think I have this fear because of you."

"No… you had this long before I became like this."

Kanade lost her smile she had been wearing this entire time as she stared out my window through the crack in my curtains. She continued to stare out the window and it didn't seem like she was going to say anymore to me.

"Was I always like this?"

My words were enough to break Kanade out of her trance. She blinked a couple of times realizing that she had been staring before she turned her head back to me and smiled.

"Yup, you were always terrified of small spaces and having no way out. Getting you into a small space was a difficult task for your Oba-san, but you still had times where you were extremely brave."

I was being brave about this whole phobia of mine? You couldn't hope to put me into a crowded elevator for more than ten minutes and expect me to stay in it. I would smash a hole into the elevator if I had to in order to escape. My fear is that bad. Just now I felt like I was going to have a heart attack because I wasn't able to move from my bed. It's the simple matter of being trapped that terrifies me.

"How so?"

"Well… there was the time when I had been given a new coffin for my eighth birthday. It's common for a vampire to get their first adult sized coffin when they turn eight. You would've been given one as well but everyone knew of your fear so they didn't get you one. The change in coffins was too much for me and I was unable to sleep in it. This was around the time when I had only just started living with you as I was being taught on how to serve you."

She takes a seat in my desk chair and places her hands into her lap before she looks up at the ceiling still smiling.

"You had only known me for a week, but you offered to sleep in my coffin with me to help me sleep even though you were terrified of small spaces."

"I'm going to guess that I panicked and ran out of it."

"Nope. I don't believe you managed to get any sleep but you did help me to fall asleep and you stayed in it the entire night with me. Although, you were visibly shaking the entire time you were in it but you kept saying the same thing over and over again."

"That was?"

Kanade made a fist with her hand and coughed a couple of times into it as she got ready for what she was going to say.

"S-See, K-Kana-chan? T-there's n-nothing t-to b-be a-afraid o-of."

She makes her best attempt to recreate what I said exactly how I said it. I can't seem to believe the fact that I was able to stay in a coffin for an entire night but if Kanade says it then it must be true.

Learning about this makes me feel terrible though. Actually, a lot of things have been making me feel terrible lately. I feel terrible because Kanade has all of these memories of experiences with me and I don't remember a single one of them past last month. It's the same situation with Momo. Momo has all of these experiences that she remembers and I don't remember a single one of them. Even my aunt has memories of me that I'll never get the pleasure of being able to share with her. It's… a bad feeling, you know?

"Well… If you ever have trouble sleeping again… You can sleep in my bed if you want."

I scratched the side of my cheek while trying to look to the side to avoid eye contact with Kanade because I felt embarrassed about offering a girl the ability to sleep in my bed. Occasionally, I would glance back to where Kanade was sitting to see if she was still there. Her face was showing her curiosity in my words easily.

I'd offer for me to sleep in her coffin instead but there's no way that we would both fit in that thing so it would be better if she simply slept in my bed. Although, it will be fairly cramped.

The silence in the air was nerve wrecking and I was grateful when it was finally broken by Kanade.

"If it's my master offering then I had better accept right?"

"I'm not forcing you to do it! Just whenever you want to that's all."

Kanade stood up from my desk chair and pushed the wrinkles in her clothing off before she walked to my room's door.

"Whatever you say master."

"Wait! Did you and Oba-san deliver that paperwork?"

"The stack that you never touched? Yup, but don't worry. I forged your signature for one of them."

Why am I not surprised that she can forge my signature? Wait…

"Which one?"

I gave Kanade a suspicious glare that said I had an idea on which one she chose to sign.

"The giant talking tress parade of course~! They're going to hold it over your summer vacation and we're all invited!"

She spread her arms out in an over exaggerated way.

That was the most expensive thing she could've signed off on! There's a reason for why I didn't sign that one last time! I can hear my household's treasury crying this very moment.

I hung my head down as I felt the treasury being drained of its funds. We need that money for emergencies! Not giant talking tree parades!

"It's time for you to get ready for school so get moving.

Kanade closed the door slowly and just before she closed it she muttered "… Thank you, Jun-kun."

Damn memories being gone. I've got to get working on restoring them somehow. Sitting around knowing that you aren't fully who you used to be is a pain. Also, having to listen to others reminisce about things you did together is too much to be able to bear with.

Anyways, it's time for me to get ready for school and that means one thing…

I have to throw away this hoodie! *Sob*

One of the creatures tore it with their claws and I can't just go around school with it being torn. Why don't I fix it with magic? That would be a simple thing to do indeed but it would take away the value that my hoodies hold to me.

Goodbye, hoodie number seven. You shielded me from the sun better than any of my previous ones. You will never be forgotten.

After saying my goodbyes to hoodie number seven, I threw it away into my trash. With that being done, I fixed my dress shirt and dress pants that I was currently wearing before taking them off to get new clothes. Yeah, I'm not that attached to my dress shirt and dress pants. When have they ever protected my head from the sun?

Welcome to the team, hoodie number eight. I hope that you can live up to your past senpais expectations.

I got changed and went downstairs intending on going straight to school when-

"Good morning, Jun. I hope you slept well."

My aunt was sitting on our sofa drinking some tea she had prepared for herself. She caught me just before I went on my way out the door.

She was a woman with blue hair and green eyes. She had a voluptuous body like Kuroka's. Her attire is what you would expect of a middle aged woman with a good body. A white tank top and tight blue pants to help show off her body.

Her name is Tiamat and she is one of the five dragon kings. She's actually the strongest of the five. That's right, she is a dragon. She actually enjoys living in the human world and thus takes on a more human appearance so that she doesn't cause any kind of commotion.

Apparently, she's been my caretaker all my life after my parents died.

I'm glad she stopped me because I had completely forgotten that I wanted to ask her something.

"Good morning to you too, Oba-san. I actually have an important question for you."

"Oh?"

Tiamat sat down her cup of tea onto its white saucer on the coffee table in front of her as she awaited my response. Off topic but she looks pretty proper right now. Since she's essentially my manager, I can see why she would know how to be proper but there are times where I'm not sure if she does. She can let her emotions take control of her every once and a while and depending on what emotion that is people might want to be a safe distance away from her.

"You never told me that I had an ani-san. Why didn't you tell me about him when I asked you about my family?"

My voice was filled with a serious tone. This was a big deal to me. Why was she hiding me having a brother?

Tiamat let out a sigh before saying "I didn't want to tell you about him because he's a member of the Khaos Brigade. I've told you about that terrorist organization before haven't I?"

"Yeah, you've told me all about it."

The Khaos Brigade is essentially a terrorist organization that is a multitude of different groups that are all lead under one flag. Their leader is Ophis the Infinity dragon that was born inside of the Dimensional Gap, a place devoid a life that connects the Underworld, Heaven, and Earth. At some point in time Ophis left the Dimensional Gap, but when she went to return to it there was a new resident living in there which ruined the "silence" she loved. This new resident was Great Red, a dragon of immense power rivaling Ophis' own power. Ophis then started to gather powerful individuals into the Khaos Brigade and became its leader. Eventually, she didn't have to look for others to join as powerful beings naturally flock to dragons. Her one goal is to get Great Red out of the Dimensional Gap in any possible way. Even if it means having to kill him. Somewhere along the way, the rest of the Khaos Brigade lost focus on Ophis' goal and were then only in it for their own personal gains making the Khaos Brigade into a terrorist group.

Tiamat knows so much about the Khaos Brigade because she's a kind of information broker. She actually knows a number of people in the Khaos Brigade and there is the occasion that they stop by here. The group and my aunt almost always end up exchanging valuable information whenever they meet with each other.

"Then you should understand why I didn't tell you about him."

"No, I don't. How come I was the only one left out on this? It seems like it was common knowledge about me having a brother."

"It is common knowledge. The entire Underworld knows about how your brother ran away to join the Khaos Brigade when your parents died. I didn't tell you because I don't want you getting anywhere near the man."

My aunt began to radiate a lot of killing intent and a visible aura of it could be seen surrounding her. It would be for the best if I do as she says. No sense in getting pummeled before school starts.

"Ok, Oba-san! Bye!"

As fast as my legs could go, I ran out the front door and went straight to Momo's house without making any kind of detours.

To think my brother is a part of the terrorist organization… What could he be doing with them? Is he the one that made that tattoo on the back of that strays head? If he was then what was it for? There are a lot of questions and not enough answers.

* * *

Momo and I walked together to school and once we arrived we went through our daily routine of saying good bye, heading to class, seeing each other at lunch, and then finishing the school day.

The school day ended and I made no delays as I went straight to the student council room. I figured that considering what happened last night, it would be a good idea if I checked out what they were up to.

I entered the main room and was met only by Sona, Saji, and Tsubaki. It looked like Sona was giving Saji a crash course over what he would be doing once he was officially made a member of the student council.

After entering fully into the room, I was greeted first by Saji who ran over to me.

"Yo, Paimon-san!"

"Uh… Hey, Genshirou-san. What's got you so happy?"

"Joining my Kaichou's peerage of course!"

He slammed a fist into his chest to emphasize his pride in being made into a devil that served under Sona. The guy has spunk, I'll give him that.

"Well, I'm glad to hear your enjoying your new life. So what piece are you?"

He held up four of his fingers on his right hand as he said "I'm Kaichou's newest Pawn! I took up four pieces!"

He seems to be proud of everything.

"I'm sure you'll have a grand time being her Pawn. But… What was with the quick greeting in the first place?"

"Ah, that… Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks for helping save my skin last night. Kaichou told me I should show thanks since you're a head of a household."

I figured. Kaichou is definitely one to make sure her peerage doesn't show any kind of disrespect to higher ranking individuals.

"Alright, but don't take my status to heart. I'm a second year at this school like you so we're equals, alright?"

"R-Right!"

To help show I was serious about this whole equals business, I extended my hand to him for a handshake.

Saji grabbed my hand and gave me a firm enough handshake.

"Best of luck to you with being a devil, my friend."

I wish that was being said to me but I don't think it would help me anyways.

"Thank you, Paimon-san."

Saji let go of my hand and was about to head back to stand behind Son and Tsubaki but I stopped him with a question that was bothering me.

"Hey, Genshirou-san?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing under that bridge anyways?"

Seriously, that bridge was FAR away from the school and to be underneath it is even weirder.

Saji scratched the back of his head as he let out a nervous chuckle before he said "I actually dropped my bag from the bridge when I was walking across it."

"You dropped your bag?! And why in the world were you walking all the way out there?!"

My face was filled with shock at hearing his reasons for being under that bridge.

After hearing my next questions Saji was able to straighten up.

"Yeah… I kind of just dropped it off the bridge by some chance. I was heading to my grandmother's house and my family doesn't own a car nor did I have any money for bus fares so I was forced to walk. The bag I dropped had some important medication in it for my grandmother so I couldn't just leave it."

Oh… I kind of sound like a dick for asking now.

"My bad… I didn't know it was that important."

"No problem! Again, you helped save my skin man! I wouldn't be standing here right now if it weren't for you and the student council. I'm grateful."

Now being finished with our conversation, Saji went to stand behind both Sona and Tsubaki.

"Any information from that stray devil?"

Sona closed her eyes before replying to my question.

"They've taken him in and have gotten straight to interrogating him. He's a tough nut to crack and could take a while before we get anything out of him, but the interrogators will be diligent I can assure you that."

I should've figured they wouldn't be able to get anything out of the guy overnight. It was foolish to think that way.

"Have you informed Rias-sama?"

"I have informed of what we dealt with but she seems to be having trouble with her new Pawn."

"What kind of trouble? I'm putting my money on the lewd kind."

Sona smirked at my guess.

"A rational guess but wrong. He's actually recently become an associate of a nun from the Church."

That guy is hanging out with a nun? Is she completely oblivious to his personality? I mean, the guy is one of The Perverted Trio for crying out loud. He lives, breathes, and dreams of lewd things practically all the time from what I hear about him.

"Is he going to maybe defect or something?"

Is it even possible for a devil to defect to the angel's side?

"Highly unlikely considering his love for Rias. No, it's more likely that he is simply drowing attached to the nun as a normal human being and Rias is worried that he might walk himself into a trap."

Rias does always have that overly protective vibe about her. Except, right now is pretty justified. Her pawn is new to being a devil and he could unknowingly be walking into a trap.

"Well… I suppose there's nothing else for us to discuss. Tell Momo-chan I said hi when she's finished with her work."

I waved good bye to the student council before heading out the door and on my way home.

* * *

It would seem that today was an uneventful day with nothing spectacular happening. The most I've found out today was that we've obtained no useful information from our stray we captured and that Rias is having trouble with her new Pawn.

I hope for Rias' sake that this new Pawn is worth the eight pawns he took because currently he seems to be more trouble than worth. Although, this is merely my opinion. Maybe Rias likes having a troublemaker in her peerage. I wouldn't know because I'm not her.

"Your drink master."

"Ah. Thank you, Kana-chan."

Kanade handed me a drink that I unconsciously grabbed and thanked her for. Without even taking the time to look at the glass she handed me, I took a large drink from it.

Oh… no….

"Kana-chan, when did we get this milk?"

My stomach started to bubble with gases and I started burping uncontrollably.

"Why… Two days ago I believe."

Kanade answers my suspicions just before my stomach did.

"Kana-chan, I don't care how you have to do it, but I want that milk thrown into the Dimensional Gap immediately! Oh… *burp*…"

I ran off to the nearest bathroom and spent the rest of the night inside of it. How I managed to fall for this milk's shenanigans is beyond me. It's pure evil that's all I know.

* * *

**Not sure if Great Red will appreciate getting some spoiled milk in the Dimensional Gap but he's going to have to deal with it.**

**Anyhow back to more important matters.**

**I split this chapter into two parts because this chapter passed over what I'm setting as a limit for words.**

**I'm shooting for 7,000-10,000 per chapter to appease people that like long chapters and to not scare away those that don't like seeing an extremely long chapter. I feel that this range of word count is the optimal level for giving the reader enough information without overloading them on it.**

**How was that fight with the stray devil group? It was the funnest part of the chapter for me because I had a fun time thinking about how the stray devils would attack and how Sona would deal with it. Overall, Jun didn't do that great in the battle, however, he did help come through in the end.**

**Jun was made claustrophobic because it's nice when you have a character that has real world problems that people can relate to. His phobia is a strong one and it doesn't help that it makes it so that he can't sleep in his coffin.**

**Jun's servant and aunt have been revealed. **

**Kanade is a character from Mayo Chiki! which was a good enough anime up until they introduced the tsundere of the show. Tiamat is indeed his caretaker, manager, and surrogate aunt. Reasons for this on a later date. **

**I hope that I didn't do awful on describing their appearances. If there's one thing I don't know about it's women's clothing. For Kanade it's simple to just google her name and get an image but for Tiamat that's not an option for you guys. I wanted to go with a she's beautiful and shows off a bit but can look scary when made mad. **

**More has been revealed about Jun being able to use Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. While he can concentrate more holy power into the blade, he cannot do so without training first. He was barely able to do it in this chapter and that won't change until he actually trains on how to do it.**

**I encourage people to guess the reason for him being able to use a true holy sword. You'll have to think outside the box on this one because you won't be finding the answer in it.**

**Hell, I encourage people to guess anything. I'd like to see what you guys are thinking because otherwise I have no idea. **

**Nobody has still guessed why I picked Paimon as his household. I don't want to give away any hints because it's a bit of a big deal in the story.**

**The reason why I wrote how Saji got his sacred gear and became a devil is because I haven't seen it done that often. Although, this is definitely not how it possibly could have happened in canon but I'm getting off topic. I also had Saji awaken his sacred gear to help out with his harem and dream. **

**Oops. Said too much there. Cut the feed!**


	3. Saving People is My New Profession Pt 2

**Extremely long chapter inbound!**

**So, this chapter went well over my limit but since it's the ending of the first volume I wasn't going to split it up.**

**A bit more than the usual amount of references managed to sneak their way into this chapter, but I felt that they helped liven up the mood of the overall chapter.**

**In other news, if you're a follower of my The Kyuubi Hakuryuukou, then fear not for I have news for you! I'll be keeping the story on the direction that it's heading now and will hopefully start work on an outline soon. I have a few ideas on what to do with it so there's that to look forward to.**

**Anyhow, time for my responses to reviews.**

**Ragna: Since it is senjutsu were talking about here, there's always a chance that this can happen. Considering the amount of malice that comes off Jun when he starts to fight in his vampire mode, there's a good chance that this could affect her and any other senjutsu user for that matter. Although, I would say that by this point in time Kuroka is a pretty high level user of senjutsu but the possibility is still there. No problem about the spelling mistake, it happens to the best of us, my friend.**

**Prototype109: Yeah, it's a bit of a problem for me. If my mind wanders even slightly while writing, I'll completely forget about what i had in mind. Also, the lack of free time is killer on me. I want to do so many different things, but I have to get work done first.**

**Wham Bam Sha Blam! On with the show!**

* * *

**Saving People is My New Profession Part Two**

That milk has screwed me over in more ways than one. My stomach pain didn't subside until well after when school started and because of it I had to miss school entirely. I started to feel better after about noonish and when my aunt found out I wasn't still sick she was semi ticked to say the least. She thinks that I merely faked being sick so that I could get out of school and because of that she wasn't going to let me sit around and do nothing. She called up the owner of that hot springs that forced me into a job and told him I can start work today. How she found out I have a job there, I'll never know. The owner didn't seem to care that I was basically ditching school to do work for him because it was work nonetheless.

The name of the hot springs is Yamato's Luxurious Hot Springs. I can only guess that the owner was the one to come up with that AMAZING name. His surname is Yamato so it must be some way to help boost his ego knowing his little establishment is named after him.

He's not a bad guy. If I had to say he was anything, he was a slave driver. A nice slave driver that loves his establishment a little too much.

He forced me to take a job working for him and then he cut my pay in half on top of it. All because I ruined some good business for him.

At least he understands that having me hang around the hot springs is a bad idea. I don't want to even think about what would happen if one of the girls recognized me. Wait. I'm thinking about it now… Yup… Definitely bad.

Instead, he does the smart move and has me working on getting advertising out for him. He gave me a stack of flyers and told me to hand out as many as possible. Oh, he also told me to use a certain line when handing them out too.

"Come visit our superbly, amazingly, relaxing hot springs over at Yamato's Luxurious Hot Springs where all of your troubles will melt away in the warm arms of our care!"

I wave one of the flyers in my hand trying to catch someone's eye. Honestly, I'd be ahppy to catch a normal look from anybody at this point. The entire time I was doing this, I was forced to wear a large grin that looked completely fake.

Currently, I was standing on the sidewalk next to what WAS a busy walkway because I thought it would be the best place to hand out the most flyers. I said that it was a busy walkway because almost everyone that was here has now walked somewhere else. There are only the occasional few people that walk by now.

Every time I try to catch their attention they all give me the same look that tells me what they're thinking.

"What a weirdo."

I was told to be as enthusiastic as I could be and to always wear a smile no matter what. It's just that I don't think I really look the part of someone that should be working at some hot springs. I'm a pretty pale guy and to top it off I'm wearing a hoodie on a hot day. All while trying to convince people to go to some hot springs.

The line I was told to use isn't helping either. Why do I have to over exaggerate? Can't I just ask them to come to the hot springs? I bet that would work a lot better than trying to tell them about how amazing they are.

My reputation continues to take beating after beating. What will I be now? That perverted creep that tries to lure you into some hot spring with him?

I'd relocate to a new area to try handing out these flyers over there but I'm a little too demotivated to try that. Have I even handed out a single flyer? Yeah, there was that weird old guy that took one of the flyers from me but that was about it. My assumption is that he isn't going to the hot springs to relax.

My chances of handing out all of these flyers are beyond slim. I'd have a better chance of getting people to see these things if I just threw the off a tall building.

How long have I been doing this? Judging by the sun's position, I'd say it's already evening and that would mean I've been doing this for a few hours by now. Well, that's a lot longer than I thought I would try to do this. My thoughts were that I would get slapped by some girl and then I would call a quits because of it.

"Ah, we played a lot today."

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…"

Oh, great… More people to whore these flyers out to.

By the looks of it, it would appear to be a guy and a girl that have just gotten done hanging out. A date perhaps? Maybe they're a couple. Actually, scratch that. I've never heard of a nun going on a date with a guy.

The nun is a short, petite girl with long blonde hair and she's wearing nun clothing. The guy on the other hand looks to be of average height, average build, and he has brown hair. The guy also looks like he's from my school judging by the fact that he's wearing our school's uniform.

Alright, even if they aren't a couple they look like they can be suckered into something easily. All I have to do is wait for them to pass by me and then I'll strike. I don't want to go to them or else I'll look desperate. Not that I'm not at this point.

Just keep looking straight ahead. Make it seem like you haven't seen them yet, Jun. When they walk past you, you hit them with the best line you can come up with. We're ditching that shitty one the owner came up with and putting in our own pazazz.

How far away were they? Crap. I don't know how to predict people's walking speeds! I'll just take a quick peek.

What I saw when I turned my head to the side, was far from what I was expecting.

The guy is sitting on the ground and the girl is practically in his lap! Just what the hell did I miss when I looked away!? This is getting real close to some public indecency! I can only see the guy's back and from the looks of it, it is most definitely something indecent. A nun going down on a student from my school is too much for me to let slide. I'm going to do the Good Samaritan thing and put an end to this debauchery!

"Hey! What the heck are you two doing!?"

I ran over to the two of them expecting to see the worst but what I saw was far from it.

The girl had some strange green glow coming off her hands. Not only that, but there was a wound on the guy's legs that was slowly healing itself. Is that strange aura somehow healing him?

"A-Ah…Ahahaha. We're not doing anything. I just fell over. That's all. Isn't that right Asia?"

The guy jolted to his feet and was nervously trying to play things off. He turned to the girl that he called Asia hoping for some assistance from her.

"T-That's right. Ise-san is very clumsy.

The girl followed up on this guy named Ise's excuses and did a pretty good job at looking innocent while doing it too.

"What was that light that was coming off her hands?"

I pointed towards Asia with my free hand that wasn't holding the large stack of flyers.

"Um… What green light? I didn't see one. Did you Asia?"

"Nope. I didn't see anything."

They continued to pretend to be ignorant. If I had to rate their acting skills, it would be a six for Ise and a nine for Asia. Ise just can't keep his cool while Asia's innocent look makes me want to believe her.

But you know what?

I check our surroundings to make sure that we're the only three here. After confirming this I turned back to the two and said it as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You're a devil, aren't you?"

Both Ise's and Asia's faces changed from nervous to shocked with the power of those small words. They glanced at each other and back to me a few times as if they had to make sure this was actually happening.

Normally, I wouldn't just blurt information like this out seeing on how there's a human standing only a foot away from him but she doesn't seem to be normal either. It's a common ability of devils to be able to tell who one is and who isn't. Considering the fact that he's surprised by me knowing this, I'd say he's a new devil.

"Devil? What's this talk about a devil? I'm not sure if you can tell buddy, but my friend here is a nun. She wouldn't let out a devil come within three feet of you or me!"

Well, that was surprising. His nervousness vanished and he seemingly came up with that excuse on the spot. His words carried his confidence and his body didn't fall behind them. Sadly, lying about not being a devil doesn't work against another devil.

"Don't worry. I'm a devil too. What can I say? Birds of a feather flock together or something like that."

I waved my hand in front of myself dismissingly while giving the both of them a welcoming smile.

This was far from what I expected to happen on this little job. Me running into a devil that's hanging out with a sister from the church? What's the chances of that happening? Actually, where have I heard about a devil hanging out with a nun? I'm sure that it was fairly recent too.

"Are you serious!? Hold on… How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Ise gave me a suspicious glare while he ushered Asia to stand behind him. Nice gentleman instincts there, my friend. Not every day you see somebody being a knight for a girl. After all, it is practically every girl's dream to have one. Wasn't I asked to be somebody's knight? Ah! Why is remembering stuff so hard!?

Putting my shitty memory aside, proving myself being a devil should be simple. I have a lot of options for what I can do to prove it. Today's proving you're a devil will involve lots of head pain caused by a certain God.

"Excuse me, miss. Could you ask God to give me a blessing?"

'Sure! God, please give this man you're blessing."

Asia was very enthusiastic about having to pray and proceed to get into a praying position.

ARGH!

After she finished her prayer, an extreme pain ran itself through my head causing me to fall to my knees.

It felt as if a large kitchen knife was stabbed into the back of my head and it wasn't going to be coming out anytime soon.

What compelled me to pick this as my way of proving that I was a devil? I could've just showed them my devil wings and called it a day! Even though we're out in the open there isn't another soul within miles of us. No, I had to pick the most painful of the options.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

Asia was quick to apologize for the pain her God's blessing caused me.

"Ugh… No problem here. Is that enough proof?"

"I'm not sure… You could be pretending."

Ise said it with strange look on his face as he held one of his hands under his chin. The guy was inspecting me or something.

Damn it! I just took an imaginary knife to the head and you still don't believe me!?

"What do you want me to do then?! You obviously go to Kuoh Academy. Is your master a student there? Don't give me a name. Just a yes or no."

"Yeah, my master is a third year there and I'm a second year."

Alright, he does go to my school. At least now I know he isn't wearing our uniform for fashion reasons.

There's only two other high class devils that go to our school and I know Sona's peerage like the back of my hand right now.

Finally! It's all coming back to me!

"Your Rias-sama's new Pawn, aren't you!?"

I'm certain of it. He must be. Sona was telling me about how Rias had a new Pawn that was hanging out with a nun the other day. Our little town doesn't have that many devils hanging out with the church. The chances of him not being Rias' new Pawn is extremely low.

"Y-Yeah! How did you know?"

"I'm one of the high class devils at our school. You mean to tell me that she didn't say anything about me?"

Ise shook his head no.

That hurt my self-esteem a little. Apparently, I'm not important enough for Rias to tell her new peerage member about me.

Rubbing my head in annoyance of being forgotten, I continued.

"Well… Is that enough for you now?"

"I suppose. You called my master and my piece. You also seem to get hurt by prayers. I suppose you could be a devil."

Good enough for me.

"Anyways, you two mind telling me what that green glow was about?"

"I think… it's her sacred gear. Am I right Aisa-san?"

"Y-Yes, my sacred gear can heal angels, fallen angels, and even…devils."

Asia looked a little sad when she said devils but she kept on smiling. Are those tears on her face?

"Asia, what's the matter?"

Ise was almost immediately concerned about the Sister.

Asia went on to tell about her hard life up until now. She went on to tell about the time that she was once called the "Holy Maiden".

At one point in time she was living somewhere in Europe after being abandoned by her parents. Her new caretakers became the nuns in a nearby Church. When she was still very young, she received a power. She awakened her sacred gear. The sudden awakening of this sacred gear happened when she healed a wounded puppy. A priest from a well-known Catholic Church witnessed this.

Asia was taken in to the main Catholic Church and was given the title "Holy Maiden" because of her sacred gear. She used her power to heal many different people and they all thought it was some kind of divine protection blessed on to her by God.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. Instead, she was happy that her power was helping others. She was thankful that God had given her a power to help others.

Although she was helping others, she was still very lonely. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

Somehow, she knew why they avoided having to be in contact with her more than they had to.

They saw her power as something that was irregular. No matter how humans look at a power, it will always be something that is different. A person could have the power to cleanse the world of pollution and people will see it as something that doesn't belong. They'll enjoy that the world is no longer polluted but they won't associate themselves with their savior.

They saw her as a creature that had the power to heal others and they used her like one as well. But then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked.

Wait. That's not right.

Everything changed one day when she healed a devil by mere chance.

It was a wounded devil and Asia being the girl she is couldn't ignore it.

Even if he was a devil, she was going to heal him no matter what.

It was her kindness that would be her undoing.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church.

The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. Since her power is a sacred gear it isn't too hard to believe. While there are sacred gears that are unique and one of kind, there are others that aren't so unique and have multiple possessors at a time.

The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on fallen angels and devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

The power to heal fallen angels and devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. The one that healed their wounded was branded a traitor and thrown out. Human nature is simple to predict. If it's something they don't like, they'll get rid of it. Even if it was beneficial to them before, they'll throw it away without a second thought.

Asia didn't have anywhere to go and an organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up.

In other words, she had to get divine protection from the fallen angels.

But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even after being thrown out by the Church she continues to pray to God. Others would take this occurrence as God forsaking them but not Asia.

Even so, the girl was abandoned.

God never helped her.

What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her.

There was no one who cared about her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

The girl, Asia, wipes her tears while laughing.

Such a sad story… *Sob*

Even I have started to cry after hearing her horribly sad story.

The girl only wanted to help others. She just wanted to have a friend. Is that so much to ask for? She got kicked out of the Church and branded a heretic and yet she never blamed God once. Not once has she stopped praying to God.

"I'm a d-devil, but it's all right. I won't take Asia's life, and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! Ah, and I will also give you my mobile number."

Ise put his hand into his pocket and pulled a mobile phone out.

"…Why?"

"It's not why! Asia, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!"

"…Is that a pact with a devil?"

"It's not! Asia and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want! Okay?"

This… It's too much for me! The feelings I'm feeling right now are going to overtake me! I can only hold myself back from crying hysterically for so long!

Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears.

Though, this time, her tears didn't seem sad.

"…Ise-san. I have no common sense."

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually."

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, and geisha!"

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

Ise held Asia's hand tightly.

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends."

"…Will you become my friend?"

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia."

"Awahh!"

Yup, I've lost it. I'm balling my eyes out right now.

I thought that I would be able to do a better job at holding it back but this is a far greater tear jerker then I thought it would be.

What? This isn't tear jerking?! That girl's story was what started this crying! It only took Ise's kind words to Asia to send me over the top. How is this guy one of the Perverted Trio!?

"Um… Are you going to be alright?"

Ise had turned to look at me who was still sobbing like a fool. Asia was also now staring at me with a confused look.

"It's nothing… Just… something got in my eyes and it really hurt… *sniff*… That's all."

I wiped away the tears that had covered my face with my free arm and blew my runny nose into my hoodie's sleeve.

"What did I walk in on? A crappy soap opera?"

A new voice. Whose voice it is, I wouldn't know.

It sounded like a girl's voice but not one that was of our age.

"Y-Yuuma-chan?..."

The girl that Ise called Yuuma laughed hysterically at his trembling voice.

She was a girl that was very well-endowed and she had long straight black hair. She was wearing some kind of outfit out of a BDSM flick and it was revealing quite the amount of skin.

"Heh. You survived. And as a devil? Seriously, that is the worst."

"…Raynare-sama…"

Asia calls her by that name.

Is it Raynare or is it Yuuma? This whole two name things is going to confuse my already confused brain.

At least I can tell that she's a fallen angel by her two black wings coming out of her back.

"…What does a fallen Angel like you want?"

She sneers when Ise said that to her.

"I don't want a filthy low-class devil like you talking to me."

"And what makes you so high and mighty?"

Finally, I've stood up from the ground and turned to face the fallen angel.

"I don't plan on answering to a sobbing idiot."

The fallen angel had a face of disgust on as she looked at me and she turned her head to look away.

"That girl. Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

The fallen angel turned her head back and looked at Asia.

I'm guessing this fallen angel is a part of that "Stray Exorcists" organization that took Asia in.

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…"

Whoa, Whoa. They did things to this girl?! That doesn't bode well with me but there isn't anything we can do if she belongs to these fallen angels. It's wise to not act out on your own when your actions carry the following of an entire race. If Ise or I were to attack this fallen angel right now, it could be reason enough for the rest of the fallen angels to go to war with the devils.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me."

Raynare approaches us and Asia hid behind Ise. Her body was shaking with fear.

Ise took a step forward to protect her.

Now isn't the time to be the white knight anymore!

"Wait. Can't you see she doesn't want to? Yu-, no Raynare-san, what are you going to do with her after taking her back?"

"Low-class devil, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die, you know?"

Raynare gathers light in her hand and forms a light spear.

"S-Sacred gear!"

When Ise shouted towards the sky loudly, lights covered his left arm and they formed into a red gauntlet with a green jewel on it.

Seeing his sacred gear, Raynare shows a shocked expression for a moment and then starts to laugh.

"I was told that your sacred gear was a dangerous one before from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong!"

The fallen angel starts to laugh as if she found it amusing.

This girl sure thinks she's better than the rest of us.

"Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the [Twice Critical]. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class devil like you."

"Sacred Gear! Activate! You can double my power, right!? Then activate!"

Then the jewel on his gauntlet starts to glow.

[Boost!]

A sound is made.

Ise's face was growing with confidence. The new found power he was feeling seemed to be boosting it along with his strength.

But he's not paying attention to the fallen angel!

The fallen angel threw a light spear straight for him!

Without a second thought, I drew Kusanagi and blocked the spear with my blade.

I don't want to fight the fallen angels, but if they throw the first punch I can just say I was protecting myself right?

"My, my. Feisty one, aren't ya?"

"You, Ise-san right? If you want to protect that girl, then get her back to your master this instant. I'll keep this one busy."

"W-Why are you helping us?"

"Come on. We're both devils. We have to stick together and I don't feel like letting this girl take our friend the Sister here. If you can just do me one favor and take one of these flyers that would be great."

I handed Asia one of the flyers and she took it with a puzzled look. Yes! Two flyers successfully handed out! That's a job well done if you ask me.

"Thank you, sir."

Ise bowed to me and grabbed Asia by her hand and took off running.

"By the way, tell her Paimon-san sent you!"

I shouted to the two fleeing while never taking my eyes off the fallen angel in front of me.

The fallen angel was steaming at the head by the looks of it. She created another light spear but her intended target wasn't me. She was aiming for Ise that was running farther and farther away from us.

I jumped in front of her line of sight for Ise and threw the flyers in my hand into the air.

A one on one fight is much more my style. There's nobody to get in the way and I don't have to worry about it protecting them either.

The mess of flyers in the air didn't shroud me all that well but it helped hide Ise, whom was completely out of sight now, a lot better. From behind the mess of flyers I saw the fallen angel called Raynare take flight and try to head straight for where Ise ran to.

The tunnel vision is real for this girl. As she tried to take off for Ise I took flight with my own devil wings and cut her off.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me or-"

"Get out of my way!"

I was cut off by Raynare when she formed a light spear in her hands and swung it for me.

Naturally, I blocked the attack with Kusanagi. The force of her attack, however, didn't stop there as she continued to press her light spear against my sword. The amount of rage her face was showing was a little frightening but I can't let her get past me.

Finally, I pushed the psychotic fallen angel away from me and was able to take the time to fix my posture. In the meantime, Raynare had formed another light spear in her other hand and was now duel wielding two of them. Well… That seems fair.

"Raynare, is it reall fair to use two weapons against an opponent that only has one? If this is how you're going to be, I suppose playing fair won't be necessary anymore."

A grin was plastered onto my face as I extended one of my hands forward with my palm opened up. In my palm a magic circle had appeared and from that a creature.

The creature in question was a small kitten that had red eyes, black ears, two tails, a black diamond marking on her forehead and more black markings on her two tails. To be more specific, this small kitten was a bakeneko that I've named Kirara. She's one of my familiars. One of my more useful ones that is.

Kirara had appeared sitting in my palm looking about as adorable as any small cat could.

Raynare's original raging expression was gone as she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"That?! Hahaha. What is that little thing going to do to me?!"

"Well… You wouldn't attack me if I'm holding something this adorable would you?"

"Nyan~!"

I placed Kusanagi into its sheath and held Kirara by her front legs in front of me as she meowed cutely.

It's Kirara's ultimate attack! My enemies drop like flies when faced with cuteness overload!

"Are you finished?"

Raynare stared at me with a deadpan look. Her face was like one on a statue, it wasn't going to change until hundreds of years of erosion reached it.

She wasn't affected?! No-Nobody has been able to withstand Kirara's cuteness! Not even my aunt was able to stay mad at me when I used it against her!

Even Kirara is baffled by this outcome!

"H-How dare you?! It's ok, Kirara. The mean lady wouldn't know something was adorable if it bit her in the ass."

While I held Kirara against my chest with one arm, I rubbed her head affectionately with my other hand. Kirara purred happily in response. For a little bit, I had forgotten that I was supposed to be fighting somebody. It was only until I heard raynare grumble in annoyance that I remembered the fight.

"Oh… right… We're still fighting, aren't we? I suppose cute time is over isn't it, Kirara?"

I let go of Kirara and to a normal person they would think that I dropped a poor kitten from the sky. However, Kirara isn't a normal kitten as evidence by her two tails.

A large fire engulfed Kirara as she fell and it quickly subside revealing her new form. She was a much larger version of her original form and she had fire coming off her feet and tails. Also, she grew fangs that resembled those of a saber toothed tiger and she gained the ability to fly.

She's such a useful little kitten, isn't she?

Kirara flew back up to me and took position to my side as I drew Kusanagi once again.

"Well, you brought this on yourself when you refused to acknowledge Kirara's cuteness."

"Whatever. I'm sick of listening to your clowning!"

Raynare charged forward with her two light spears in hand and prepared for an attack against me. While Raynare charged forward, Kirara took the time to take a large arc around her and get behind her. It was a large arc for safety reasons but she still covered the distance with great time. If there's one thing Kirara has, it is speed.

As Kirara took position behind Raynare, I went ahead and started to charge towards the already charging Raynare.

By now Raynare has realized she was about to be in for a pincer attack, and she turned her body to the side to prepare for it. She readied her two light spears and awaited our attacks.

I was the first to reach Raynare and I swung for her with Kusanagi intending to slice vertically down her side. Raynare was ready for this and blocked my attack with her light spear by holding it horizontally.

After she blocked my attack, I threw a kick for her shin. Fighting in the air meant that I didn't have to care about my footing. That meant my legs are usable weapons up here. This was far from what she was expecting it seemed. It was evident by the way she reacted.

"Ow! What the hell was that!? That was a dirty trick!"

"Fighting fair isn't my forte. It isn't her's either."

Raynare had let down her guard by turning to face me and complain about my "dirty trick". The split second she let it down would be her downfall as Kirara rushed in from behind and bit into one of her wings.

Raynare screamed in agony and went to swing one of her light spears behind herself for Kirara. Kirara was able to release Raynare and make a retreat because of how frantic Raynare's movements were. There was neither precision nor swiftness to them and because of it she wasn't able to hit a target that was so close to her.

Raynare was finding it to be a hard time trying to fly when she had holes in one of her wings.

"Hard to fly now, eh? You can go back to whatever hole you crawled out of or you could keep fighting. I'll warn you now because I'm just that nice. It's only going to get more painful for you from here on."

A grin crossed my face as I pointed Kusanagi towards Raynare's head.

Raynare didn't look like she wanted to give up the fight, but she had to have known that it was an uphill battle for her after the appearance of Kirara. Knowing this, she decided to make a hasty retreat. Luckily for her, it wasn't in the direction Ise and Asia ran so I didn't have to go after her.

Usually, I would kill somebody that attacked a fellow devil and I would tear one a part if I heard about them doing things to a sweet girl like Asia. This was under a different circumstance though. She was a fallen angel. While she may have attacked us first, I can't go and kill her for it or the devils could be seen as the bad guys for senselessly killing a fallen one. She might even be a part of a rebel group that wouldn't change the fact that she is still a fallen one. With all of these reasons stacked against me, I have to show her some mercy.

With the battle being over, I placed Kusanagi back into its sheath. Kirara flew over to my side wondering what we might be doing next.

"We have some people to check up on Kirara. Would you mind giving me a ride?"

Kirara roared joyfully and with it I took up my spot on her back. It always sounds strange hearing my cute little bakeneko roar when she's in this form. Oh, well. She's still my adorable little Kirara.

"To Kuoh Academy, Kirara! That away!"

I pointed in the direction of the school and Kirara flew off with a great amount of speed. Even while carrying my lazy ass, she still retains a large amount of her speed.

* * *

After a couple minutes of flying, Kirara sat me down in front of the Old School Building in Kuoh Academy and I proceeded to get off her. With me now being dismounted off her, Kirara changed back to her normal form after being engulfed by another wave of fire.

"Thanks for the ride, Kirara. I'll remember to come visit you in the familiar forest soon. Tell the others, alright?"

"Nyan~!"

Another adorable meow from Kirara. I placed my hand over her head and a magic circle appeared from my hand. Within seconds, Kirara vanished into thin air returning to the familiar forest.

Can Kirara communicate with other creatures? She definitely knows what I said but I haven't a clue what she said. She'll figure out a way to tell the others somehow I'm sure.

Time sure likes to fly when you're doing stuff. The sun has set and the sky is quickly changing to black and being filled with stars. Better not waste any more time. My priorities right now are to check up on Ise and Asia.

I proceeded into the Old School Building and went straight for the room that Rias held her club meetings in. I opened the door unannounced feeling like it wasn't necessary and was met with a strange scene.

SLAP!

A sound echoes inside the club room. The sound came from Ise's cheek.

Ise was slapped. Buchou slapped him on his cheek.

She had a serious expression.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister."

Save? I thought we already saved her. Looking over the room there was the rest of Rias' peerage standing or sitting around.

Those members include: Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Kuroka.

Akeno is Rias' Queen and she is also the second great lady of Kuoh Academy. She has long black hair that was tied into a long ponytail by an orange ribbon and she has violet eyes. She is wearing the Kuoh academy female uniform and she has a very large bust.

Kiba is Rias' Knight and he is called "Prince Charming" by a large amount of our school population because of his devilishly good looks. He has short blonde hair and grey eyes. He is wearing the Kuoh Academy male uniform with his blazer fully buttoned up and he is wearing brown dress shoes to complete his "Prince Charming" get up.

Koneko is Rias' Rook and she is the school's mascot to most. She has short white hair and cat-like hazel eyes like her sister. She is wearing the Kuoh Academy female uniform except without the shoulder cape.

Kuroka is Rias' Bishop and she's essentially the third most popular girl at our school. At the moment she isn't wearing the school's uniform and is instead in a black kimono with a yellow obi wrapped around it. The kimono is open at her shoulders leaving very little to the imagination.

Finally, there was Rias. She has long crimson hair with an antennae sticking out at the top of her head. Her eyes were of a blueish-green color. Her attire was the Kuoh Academy female uniform.

Kuroka was lying on one of the couches in the clubroom lazily while Koneko sat on the couch across from her eating some sweets.

Kiba was polishing one of his swords and Akeno was standing close behind Rias whom is steaming mad at the moment.

Ise was standing in front of Rias looking unfazed by Rias' anger.

"Excuse me?"

After a minute or so of being in the room unnoticed, I made my presence known by speaking out into the room.

"Paimon-san, you have to help! They took Asia before I could get here!"

"She got captured!?"

But I was holding off Raynare! She didn't fly in the direction that they ran. Who could've done it?

"Yes! I-It happened because I was weak… There were three of them and I wasn't able to protect her."

Ise let his head fall as he fought back his anger while he clenched his hands into fists.

"That doesn't matter right now because we're going to get her back."

I patted Ise's shoulder to reassure him. This helped to boost his confidence even if it was only slightly,

I'm in this with ya buddy. Not out of spite for fallen angels, but for the girl. After seeing Raynare try to kill Ise just to get Asia back, I think it's obvious that she's important to her and her little group it would appear. Considering Asia seemed like she thought she was being treated like a piece of meat, it's safe to say whatever they want her for isn't good.

"Please don't encourage my servant Jun-san. This mission you two are talking about will only get him killed."

Rias had her arms crossed underneath her chest as she gave me and Ise a death stare.

"Encourage? Me? If anyone's encouraging someone, it's this guy right here. I don't remember the last time I felt this determined to do something."

My words of praise were met by Ise's ears and he seemed to appreciate them.

Literally, I can't remember the last time I wanted to help so much.

This guy went out of his way to become friends with a lonely girl from the church even though he is a devil. He's even willing to march into an enemy's base to save her. That gets him major kudos from me.

Rias, however, didn't feel the same way as me it would seem.

"Then let me encourage you both to stay away from that place. You two's actions aren't just your own, you know? You're both devils and you are a member of my peerage Ise. Your actions will reflect those of the entire devil society! You both need to get it into your skulls!"

She didn't seem like she was backing down either but neither was Ise.

"Fine. Then let me out of your little group. I'll go there as my own person. A free individual."

"That isn't possible! Why are you being so stubborn!?"

Well, this is a rare sight. The lax princess getting enraged at one of her own servants. The girl usually has a pretty long fuse for these kinds of things, but it would seem that fuse has run out.

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!"

"I'm glad you can say that, but that is different than what we are talking about right now. Devil's and fallen angel's relationship isn't as black and white as you might think it is. We've been going back and forth for thousands of years. If you give them even one opportunity, one moment of weakness, they will come and kill us. They're our enemies and we're there's."

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?"

"…"

The two of them glare at each other.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the fallen angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us devils."

Ok, no more sitting around.

"If I may say, you didn't here that girl's story. She could coexist with a world of sentient slimes that hated humans with no problem. If that girl ever had an enemy, that person would be the true harbinger of destruction and I don't think we fit into that category."

Rias turned her head slightly to give me the glare she was giving Ise.

"How can you know that story was true? It could be a ruse to get on your good side. No matter what way you look at it, she is one of our enemies."

"Asia isn't our enemy!"

Ise shouted it with pride.

If Asia is deceiving us then she did a damn good job. Not that I think she was deceiving us in the slightest.

This argument, however, is a battle all on its own! The amount of time we've wasted arguing could have been used for saving Asia! Can't we just come to some kind of middle ground?

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Ise, you have to forget about her."

As the argument seemed to be subsiding on Rias' end, Akeno came and whispered something into her ear.

Up until now, Rias was concerned but at the same time mad at Ise. Now, she looked serious. It seemed that whatever Akeno told her was important and that this little charade was over.

"I have something urgent I have to attend to. Akeno and I will be heading out for a bit."

"B-Buchou! I haven't finished talking—"

Buchou put her index finger on Ise's lips cutting him off mid-sentence.

Ahh, yes. Using ye olden womanly charm I see.

Rias goes on to explain to Ise the basic concepts of his evil piece the Pawn. She explains to him the ability they have to promote into any of the other pieces, except the King, and gain their abilities, but only if they reach the area their King designates as the enemy's base.

You mean to tell me she resurrected him as a Pawn and didn't explain his abilities to him?! That's the first thing Sona went over with Saji Ugh. I guess I've been hanging out with the student council to much. I'm expecting far too much from the lax crew.

After finishing with the rundown on being a Pawn, she goes and tells him about how desire powers his sacred gear.

This sounds like something you would tell somebody that was going to fight. Is she basically giving Ise permission to go ahead with this? It just sounds like this is a last minute crash course for battle.

Rias finished with her last minute training of Ise and she teleported away in a magic circle with her vice president Akeno.

The only people left now are Kuroka, Koneko, Kiba, Ise, and me. Scratch Kuroka out of that. It looks like she's fallen asleep on the couch she was lying on.

"Are you two still going?"

Kiba asked both me and Ise a question.

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia is my friend after all. I have to fix what I messed up and save her this time."

"Hell yeah, I'm going. Even if this guy answered no, I would drag him by his ears to save that girl."

"…You'll both be killed. Even if you have a Sacred Gear, and even if you use [Promotion], you can't take down a group of Exorcists and Fallen Angels by yourself. Not even with the help of a high class devil like Paimon-kun. No offense."

"None taken?"

I feel insulted but it's out of concern for me and another. Should I be grateful for this concern?

"Even so, I'm going. Even if I die, I will set Asia free. With both Paimon-san and me going, one of us has to be able to succeed."

"Good determination, that's what I would like to say but it's still reckless."

"Then what am I supposed to do!?"

"I'm going too."

"Wha…"

Ise was shocked by Kiba joining in on our little adventure but I was more than enthusiastic about it.

"Alright! We can be like The Three Musketeers!"

"Can I be Porthos?"

"You would pick him."

Of course Kiba would choose to be the Musketeer that gets all of the chicks. Wouldn't want him to have a change in lifestyle, now would we?

"No way!"

Ise expressed his distaste in my idea almost immediately.

What's the problem with a group of three dudes that are really close…

"We need a girl in our group!"

"Exactly!"

"Why?"

Both Ise and I shot piercing glares at the perpetrator that said that. Kiba…

"It's a necessity to make sure people don't get the wrong idea."

"I don't see what's so bad about three guys doing things without any girls involved."

"What's wrong with you!?"

Ise had started to shake Kiba by his collar. The entire time he was shaken by Ise, Kiba was quietly laughing.

While they have their little spat, I will take the opportunity to gain the missing piece of our little puzzle.

"Koneko-chan, please come with us!"

I had gotten onto my knees and was begging the white hair devil.

Koneko was still eating some sweets that she still had when I started my groveling. My only hope is that she doesn't still want to beat me up for what happened a few days ago.

She paused mid bite and glanced at me for a second.

"… Fine."

"Thank you, Kone-"

"… No perverted stuff."

"-ko…chan. Right. Not a single perverted thing coming out!"

I hope nothing perverted happens! An enraged loli would give me a heart attack.

"Um… Do you think she would want to come?"

I pointed at the peacefully sleeping Kuroka.

If we could get Kuroka to come along then we would be golden. An entire fallen angel group like Raynare's would be nothing to her.

"… Nee-sama is sleeping. I don't want to bother her so no."

Damn. Well, four of us should be plenty for a raid on a small stray exorcist and fallen angel base.

"You're telling me she wants me to go?"

Koneko and I had walked over to where Ise and Kiba were, and it seemed like they were talking about Rias I believe.

"Buchou indirectly approved for you to go. Of course, I think she wants the rest of us to help you as well. If she didn't want you to go she could've done some nasty stuff to stop you."

Kiba laughed it off as if what he just said was nothing in particular.

"Huh? Koneko-chan, you're coming with us?"

Ise looked confused at seeing the usually silent and serious girl come to help him.

"… It troubles me knowing two perverts will be going together."

Both Ise and I practically trip at hearing Koneko's cold words.

Why must you still think of me as a pervert, Koneko!?

"Alright, with this we're sure to succeed!"

Yes, but before we go we need to come up with a name for our group.

A Vampire and His Misfits? No, it sounds too much like a children's show.

What about The Fighters for Justice? Justice? We're devils for crying out loud. We might not steal people's souls but we're definitely not some kind of noble species like the angels.

"Alright, come on guys. Let's go rescue Asia!"

SLAM

Devil Rescue Squad? What's with all these childish names?

Satan's Army! No, what Satan would want us in their army?

"Nya? What are you still doing here?"

The D fighters? Alright, I was trying to go with something like the Z fighters but this is a terrible conversion!

"Are you listening to me?"

"Hell's Knights! That's a good one right gu-… Where'd everyone go?"

I scanned the room for Ise, Kiba, and Koneko but the only one left in the clubroom was Kuroka. She was standing in front of me currently.

"They all left a good four minutes ago. What's this whole naming business nya?"

They left without me?! I was so devoured in thought to find a name for our group that they ended up ditching me!

"I can't believe they left me… Chaos Warriors are going to have a meeting concerning this."

"I thought it was Hell's Knights nya."

"That too!...Wait… Weren't you sleeping a second ago?"

She was passed out on the couch without a care in the world for what was going on around her. What's with the sudden awakening?

"I was! My master's voice is nice to sleep to when she gets really loud nya! Sadly, she stopped and I woke up when you were talking about being in a group with the others."

Somehow, I don't think she's lying.

Still, there's the problem that I've been ditched! How could they do this to me?! I was the first person to want to go on this mission with Ise and I was the first to be left behind. Being first for things pisses me off!

Is there even a way for me to catch up to them? It's a rescue mission and they left four minutes ago. Assuming they don't want to waste any time, they're probably a couple miles away. There's also the problem that I was never told where Asia was taken to! Seriously, how did that get left out?!

My only option is to run in a direction and hope that was the right one. I could better my chances by having Kirara fly in the opposite direction and come find me if she finds them.

Yeah, that's what I'll do! You're a genius, brain!

"Alright Kuroka-san, I'm gonna go try to find where they went to now!"

"You're just going to run around blindly?"

Kuroka gave me this look that tells me she thinks I'm a dumbass.

"You got a better idea? Let's hear it!"

"I could just switch you with one of them."

'You mean like we swap positions? How would that be helpful? Then that person would be over here!"

"But they would know how to get back there."

"What if they were fighting something? I wouldn't want to get put into a situation like that."

"You're too picky nya!"

"This is about my safety! Of course I'd be picky!"

"Fine. You want me to walk you there? I'll put you in your stroller and be sure to bring along your special blanket too nya."

Kuroka tried her hardest to not burst into laughter from imagining me in a stroller. That ultimately failed as her face began to visibly crack before she erupted into a sea of laughter. She held her stomach with both of her arms as she tried to stop laughing.

Why you… Two can play at this game.

"And I'll be sure to clean out your litter box and get you a new stuffed mouse. Mr. Squeakers, was it?"

Kuroka looked shocked that I knew the name she had given to her stuffed animal. Well, DEAD stuffed animal. That thing supposedly lasted about a day before she tore it apart for it being shaped like a mouse.

"H-How did you know I named that thing!?"

Didn't expect me to have some ammo of my own, did you!?

"Koneko-chan, told me all about it."

Yup, even the normally stoic Koneko couldn't hold herself back from telling somebody about it. She told me a couple of weeks ago all about how her sister went crazy about this stuffed mouse and how she named it just before she tore it up during the night.

Kuroka's face blushed red and she turned her head to look away from me. She was seemingly upset that I knew about this name she gave a stuffed mouse.

It doesn't matter to me. She was making fun of me and I wasn't going to stand idly by.

The thought of being dressed up as a baby… Never… I never want that to happen to me.

"Alright… We'll walk there normally. I can find their ki if they didn't go too far."

"Cool. Wanna join the Devil Avengers?"

"You suck at naming things."

"That wasn't a no~."

I gently poke the side of Kuroka's stomach making her shift in her posture slightly.

"Let's… just get going… please?"

"You'll come around sooner or later."

They all do…

With that, Kuroka and I went out in an attempt to find where the others went and lend them our assistance. Not that they think they need it considering they left me!

* * *

"Now that I think about it, switching positions with someone would've been a whole lot better."

"Why do you think I offered that first nya?"

Kuroka and I have finally arrived at our destination being the abandoned church in town. The surrounding area of the church is nothing but trees and we're currently approaching through those trees towards the back of the church.

Right now, I'm spinning Kusanagi in a circle around my hand by the hilt like a baton. The amount of time we've taken to get close to the others has been painfully long. Kuroka wants to make sure that she has a good lock on their ki because she said they were moving when we first left. That was a while ago. She never picked up the pace when she announced that they finally stopped.

Well, I'm just being restless because I can't be helping the others. I'm grateful that Kuroka even helped me in trying to find the others. Without her help, I would be running around like an idiot.

"It would seem we found someone nya."

Kuroka stopped walking and pointed over to a large barrier that was covering a small clearing in the forest of trees.

"It looks like we did. Didn't you say that the others were all in the church?"

"They are. It seems there are others that are inside that barrier. The barrier is doing a good job at keeping their ki hidden from me. I only just noticed it because of how close we are nya."

Considering it's a barrier that isn't anywhere near the church, there must be some kind of fight going on in there. Either that or it was used to trap someone inside it. Since the younger devils all are inside the church and I don't think that our enemies would trap themselves, I'd say we have more allies here than we thought.

Kuroka and I approached the barrier carefully while sticking low to the ground so that we weren't spotted.

We reached the edge of the barrier and hid inside a bush. It's a good thing this barrier is see through or we wouldn't be able to see what was going on.

Inside the barrier were Akeno, whom was in her miko outfit, and Rias fighting with three other fallen angels. The fallen angels in question only had one pair of wings and it made me feel sorry for them since they were going up against Rias. A high class devil like Rias would have no problem neutralizing these guys so I have no worries in her survival.

Except, for whatever reason Rias is simply standing there while Akeno protects her. What's going on with that?

"Kuroka-san, this is one of Akeno-san's barriers I'd bet. You think you can get me in their?"

"Nya? This barrier isn't meant to keep things out. It seems it's only meant to keep them in it. We can walk in whenever we choose nya."

That would help to prolong the life of the barrier. Dedicate the power of it to only one of its abilities and it'll look extremely well made to those on the inside. Not to mention it'll be able to keep in those three fallen ones without even so much as cracking when they try to break it.

The only reason why I want in this barrier is because of how Rias is looking right now. She's visibly getting more and more pissed. Her anger is undoubtedly going to be directed towards those fallen ones. When that happens… Poof! No more fallen ones. I don't want to be a part of the group that started a war with the fallen angels so I would like to prevent us from killing them.

Time to stop sitting around.

I enter the barrier with Kusanagi resting gently on my shoulder.

"Ho, Rias-sama!"

I call out to Rias while waving my left hand in the air.

Rias was about to snap when my voice caught her attention. She turned around to face me while Akeno continued to intercept more light spears from the fallen ones that were now perched up on a tree.

"Jun-san? I thought you went with Ise. What are you doing here?"

"I would be with Ise but some events happened that prevented that. I'm here now to make sure you don't blow a gasket."

Rias almost looked like she was about to start pouting when she resisted the urge and held onto her serious expression.

"Where's the problem in that? They're our enemies and we can't show any kind of mercy nor should we expect any."

"Understandable, but can't you just detain them? Does everything have to be kill this? And kill that?"

Whoa, I'm getting major vibes of me being a hypocrite right now.

Ah, that's the vampire in me. He's the one that's all about killing things and asking questions later. The normal me can actually process the results of his actions farther than how a person would fall apart if sliced eight different ways.

"And how would we do that?"

"I'm sure Akeno-san knows some binding spells. Am I right, Akeno-san?"

"Ufufu. Of course I do. They come in handy in some of my jobs as a devil."

Akeno continued to block light spears with a barrier in one hand as she licked the index finger of her other. No doubt she's remembering times of using these binding spells she knows.

"And Kuroka-san's senjutsu could easily incapacitate one of them. Also, I happen to know some spells that could trap them."

"Are they seriously all just ignoring us?!"

"They seem pretty confident that they can capture us."

"Arrogant devils! We'll teach you to not underestimate us!"

The fallen ones in the tree seem to be upset that we're not paying them any attention.

One of them is a tall man with black hair and dark blue eyes. He seems to be wearing some kind of pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a white ascot. People still wear ascots? Huh… I would've never guessed.

There was also a short girl. She has blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and she has blue eyes. It looks like she was wearing a black lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. The girl was also wearing a large black bow in her hair.

The last fallen angel was a curvy girl with breasts larger than her head it would appear. She's fairly tall and she has long, navy-blue hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a violet trench coat with a matching miniskirt. The girl didn't seem to mind that her trench coat top was hardly hiding her cleavage.

"What's it going to be Rias? Detain or Kill? If you pick kill and we get in trouble for it, I won't try to even so much as help you get out of some of the trouble."

"Damn you devils!"

The man shouted it out with rage in his voice and he took flight with a slightly larger than usual light spear in his hands. The other two fallen angels followed his example except without the shouting.

"Detain…"

Rias said it while sounding slightly defeated.

"Good choice! I'll take the guy down. Kuroka-san can get the little girl while Akeno-san gets the businesswoman."

"I am not a little girl!"

The small fallen angel shouted in distaste of being called little.

At the same time, the fallen angel trio threw their light spears for Akeno and Rias.

Seeing the spears coming, both Rias and Akeno jumped out of their trajectory. The three spears all hit the ground at the same time and exploded on contact leaving behind a small crater.

Kuroka didn't seem to want to waste any time as she immediately used youjutsu to charge up a concentrated ball of senjutsu energy. After gathering the necessary amount of energy in a short amount of time, she fired it straight for the blonde fallen angel.

The small girl was hardly expecting this and neither were her allies. She took the hit and fell straight to the ground exhausted.

Senjutsu has the power to disrupt, and even sever, an opponent's ki. This can cause a multitude of different things but the most common one is fatigue. Recovering from an attack carrying senjutsu is a difficult task and this little girl definitely failed that task.

Kuroka uses youjutsu, which is a form of yōkai spellcraft, to fire blasts of senjutsu enegy rather than use it in melee fights like it's supposed to be.

With the fallen girl now on the ground, Akeno took the time to touch her. When she did this some magical lines of energy bounded the girl, successfully capturing her.

After confirming that her spell worked, Akeno spread her devil wings and flew up to face the older looking fallen angel.

"Why you-! You'll pay for taking down Mitelt!"

"Calm down, Kalawarner. It's two versus one and we aren't going to hold back anymore. These weak little devil are nothing compared to us."

The male fallen angel went to be by his last remaining ally's side. He was now armed with another light spear that was slightly smaller than the previous one he threw. Guess he put to much energy in it or maybe his anger helped him to get a boost in power.

Either way, at about the same time that he finished speaking, I flew up and swung Kusanagi into his light spear pushing him away from his ally.

"Let's go have a little chat in private."

"Rotten devil scum! Get your filthy self away from me!"

What's with all the hatred? The least he could do is say thanks to me. I mean, I did save him and his allies from being executed by Rias' hands.

With the force of my attack, I pushed him a fair bit of a distance away from Akeno and the other fallen angel. It wasn't that far, however, as we were still trapped inside this barrier.

Seeing that we were a reasonable distance away from the others, I backed away from him and held Kusanagi in my right hand.

"Tell me, my fine feathered friend. Are you afraid of the dark?"

"What are you asking that for?"

The fallen angel scowled at me.

Merely asking a guy if he was afraid of something would rub him the wrong way. It would basically be you saying that they could be afraid of something, and no guy likes to be thought of as that guy in his thirties that still sleeps with a nightlight.

"No reason…"

My hood fell off my head and I extended my left hand forward with my palm facing towards the fallen angel.

As I did this, a shroud of darkness flew from behind me and went past the fallen angel. The shroud effectively covered both me and him in a veil of shadows. The entire inside of the area was as black as the darkest abyss and there was little to no way to see what was in front of you. Unless of course you were a devil or vampire. Both of these have the ability to see much better in the dark than in the light. If you happened to be one of these two species, then you could at least vaguely make out where both I and the fallen angel were in this black box. For me, this wasn't a problem in the slightest as I was both of these species. That doesn't mean I get double the vision that one of them would have. No, it just means that I can see where he is in this box and he can't see past a foot in front of himself.

"W-What the hell is this?! Show yourself!"

The fallen angel had started to panic and had begun swinging his light spear around frantically.

"You want to answer my question now?"

I asked him quietly with a sinister tone to my voice.

"B-Back away! Don't come near me!"

Oh, I won't be coming near you but other things will…

The fallen angel had started to back away as fast as he could and he soon met the wall of this shadow box I created. He never turned around. Instead, he continued to face forward with his light spear in his left hand and his right hand pressed against the black wall.

I let him think the wall was safe for a few seconds before I decided to turn it against him.

Black hands emerged from the wall and grabbed a hold of the fallen angel. They held him tightly against the wall. There must have been at least twenty of the little hands holding onto him.

"Let me go! I want out of here now!"

The fallen angel fought desperately against the many hands but without the ability to swing his weapon, he was helpless.

"What's the matter? What happened to all that superiority? What's a little darkness to a superior being? Come on fallen one! Use your power over darkness! Fight back! Hit me! Give me a hug!"

"R-really?"

The fallen one's teary face was filled with a slight bit of hope.

A sick and twisted grin crossed my face as I let my face be visible to the fallen angel before I backed away into the darkness again.

After dashing his hopes away, my head then transformed into a hellhound's. It had multiple eyes covering its forehead and two mouths with the second one being underneath the original. My new form's mouths was drooling blood at a great amount.

With the transformation being completed I lunged towards the fallen angel.

"No!"

He screamed and his increasingly fast heartbeat could be heard going haywire. When I reached inches away from his face, he passed out from shear fear.

I'm glad that he did too. I don't know what I would've had to do if he didn't buy my fake attack. After all, I did say that I didn't want to kill any of these guys.

With the fallen angel now being passed out I let my head change back to its original form and I let the shadowy hands release him from their hold. I picked him up off the ground by his collar and took the shadow walls, which were holding us in, down.

Even though I had to do something to incapacitate him, I didn't think I would use that power. Then agina, I didn't have a whole lot of other options other than to use that power.

That power is something that I had gotten from my mother's side of the family. My mother was a pure blood vampire that was the sister of an incredibly famous vampire.

The power is something that I've only practiced for a couple of days but it seems to come naturally to me. That doesn't stop the massive headaches that I get from using it though. Still, it's fun scaring the piss out of someone.

I descended to the ground and dropped off the unconscious fallen angel next to the other two. It would seem that Akeno had finished her fight rather quickly.

After setting the heavy guy down I collapsed onto the ground and started to rub my forehead.

Rias walked over and looked down to me with a puzzled expression.

"Just what did you do in there?"

"Ugh… I traumatized the poor guy."

He definitely won't be a fan of the dark after today.

"Why would you do that?! I thought you knew some binding spells!"

"I… do? Oh, yeah! I did say that, didn't I? Yeah, I was kind of lying. I still got the job done right?"

Rias looked deeply disappointed in how I handled the situation, but at the same time the job was done so she was satisfied.

By now, Akeno has successfully bound all of the fallen angels and had come over to report the successful capture of them all to her King Rias.

"The fallen angels are all bound with no way of escape. What shall we do with them now, Buchou?"

"I don't know. What shall we do with them Jun-san?"

"Ha. Ha…. Put the work on the guy with a massive headache. Real nice… I don't know… Get into contact with some devil in the Underworld and… have them get the Grigori to come over here and get them… or something like that…"

Akeno looked to Rias for confirmation on my idea and Rias nodded for the go ahead. Akeno made a communication circle and requested for someone to get into contact with someone from Grigori to come over here and pick up these fallen angels.

The Grigori is an organization created by the first fallen angels that fell from Heaven. Out of the three factions during the Great War, the Grigori were the first ones to pull out.

Rather than taking these fallen angels prisoner ourselves, it would be better if the Grigori took them since they're fallen angels.

"Well, we're going to be heading into that church now to see how the younger ones are doing. Are you coming with, Jun-san?"

Rias asked me while Akeno was making a teleportation circle.

"Just… give me a second… ugh…"

This headache is a real pain in the ass!

* * *

Rias, Akeno and Kuroka all teleported into the basement of the church with no real problem at all. I on the other hand had loads of difficulties trying to at least make a teleportation circle.

Since I wasn't a part of her peerage, I couldn't use Rias' teleportation circle. Therefore, I had to create my own with my own two hands. This being coupled with my still lingering headache proved to be a much harder task than usual.

Before we had teleported, I made sure that Kusanagi was in its sheath so that I wouldn't be mauled by Kiba.

When we arrived into the basement of the church, Kiba and Koneko were finishing there fights with some stray exorcists. Judging by the pile of the either dead, wounded, or unconscious stray exorcists, it was a long battle for them.

The church's basement was a strange one. It looked like one of those cliché ritual rooms you would see in an old movie. There was a cross that could hold somebody on it and everything. The lighting for down here was torches even.

With both their fights being over, Kiba and Koneko came over to greet us. Well, Kiba greeted us. Koneko was as silent as ever.

"Hello, Buchou. Uh… What are you doing with Buchou, Paimon-kun?"

"You guys left me behind! It really… ow… hurt my feelings."

While I complained to Kiba, I rubbed my head in a futile attempt to calm down my increasing headache.

Kiba looked shocked that he had forgotten all about me when he left with the others on this mission.

"I-I'm sorry, Paimon-kun. I thought you were following us."

Am I really that unnoticeable? Yup… there goes the rest of my self-esteem.

"Let's… just get going… Please?"

"Whoa, déjà vu nya."

Kuroka's words passed in one of my ears and went straight out the other as I mindlessly walked up the steps to the first floor of the church.

I reached the top of the stairs and was greeted by the sight of Ise fighting Raynare.

Well, it was a fight for about one hit. Ise hit Raynare out of a window in the church and fell to one of his knees. His legs appeared to have holes punctured through them. Also, his sacred gear looked different from before. It looked more intricate than the form it had before. It now looked like a red dragon's hand taking the shape of a gauntlet on his left arm.

"I guess you didn't need my help after all."

Ise turned around to face me standing behind him. The guy has tears streaming down his face. What did I miss?

"Paimon-san? I thought you were with us."

Ise's words cause me to stumble slightly where I was standing. Does everyone see me as this unnoticeable person!?

"Some… things happened. Anyways, where's the Sister at?"

I looked around the room and was able to soon find Asia's body lying on the ground. My vampire instincts warn me about dead bodies because their blood is simply disgusting to us.

Asia was… She was definitely dead.

Ise was uncontrollably letting tears fall from his face.

I can't begin to imagine the torture he's going through with having her dead, but he shouldn't be worrying. That girl isn't going to be left dead for long.

"It looks like you were victorious."

Rias and the others that were downstairs had followed me up the stairs and were now standing behind me. Rias continued to walk forward and crouched down to be at eye level with Ise.

Seeing his master proud of him seemed to at least bring a smile to his face.

"It looks like it, huh?"

"Fufufu. I wouldn't expect no less from you."

She tapped him on the nose playfully.

"Ara ara. The church sure is messy today. Buchou, is this ok?"

Akeno was looking troubled by the sight of how destroyed the church was up here. Yeah, it's definitely pretty destroyed.

Ise was about to say something but I think I asked his question for him. Only because I don't understand the reason for the worrying either.

"Is that bad?"

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by fallen angels. In cases like this, if we devils damage the church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback. Don't you know that Jun-san?"

Rias looked at me strangely after explaining what would happen for us wrecking this church.

"O-Of course I do! I was merely asking in place of your new servant."

I tried to play it off as casually as I could but that didn't deter the strange looks everyone, bar Ise, were giving me.

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here then!?"

Ise had started to panic at the word assassins for obvious reasons.

"Normally we would but this time is different. This church was already abandoned and it just so happened that some fallen angels took up shop in here. We merely happened to have a fight with them in this place so there shouldn't be any worry. It's not like we did it to have a war. This stuff happens a lot."

Rias explains it to Ise to calm him down. Luckily, she managed to quell his fears.

"Buchou, I've brought it."

Koneko was dragging Raynare's body back into the church before she tossed the body in front of the rest of our group.

"I think it's time to wake her up. Akeno?"

"Whoa, whoa! Remember are chat from before?"

"Fine… Akeno, bind her first."

"Ufufu. It's much more fun when they can't move."

Akeno had a look of ecstasy on her face before she walked forward towards Raynare.

There goes the ultimate sadist. Although, I would say that Kanade would give her a run for her money.

Akeno bound the fallen angel and gave her a quick zap to wake her up.

"How are you doing, Raynare?"

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her.

Then she sneers.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other fallen angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help."

Buchou says it clearly to reject Raynare's words.

"That's because I already captured all three of them."

"You're bluffing."

Rias pulled out three black feathers that she must have plucked off the other fallen angels.

"Take a look for yourself. You can tell these a part because they're your kind, right?"

Raynare's expression darkened before she started to panic.

"L-Listen! I'll give you that girl's sacred gear back if you just keep me away from my bosses!"

That would explain why Asia is dead. The removal of a person's sacred gear would result in their death. But she seems genuinely afraid of these bosses of hers.

Ise doesn't seem to like the thought of helping Raynare. He scowls in her direction.

"Why would we help you!? And how dare you try to use Asia's sacred gear as a bargaining chip!? It doesn't even belong to you!"

Ise tried to rush towards the fallen angel but luckily for Raynare, he was held back by Kiba.

"My precious servant brings a valid point. That sacred gear will be coming out of you one way or another."

Rias forms a ball of her family's destruction power in her hand.

Raynare sweat drops at the sight of the enraged crimson princess.

"W-Wait! I didn't absorb the sacred gear into me! If I did then I would've been in serious trouble with my bosses!"

"Then hand it over."

"I-It's… in between my breasts."

"We'll never be able to dig them out of there!"

I shouted that into the air and fell to my knees dramatically.

"… Pervert."

Koneko said it as coldly as usual.

H-How was that perverted!? I was just saying she has…

Never mind.

I dropped my head in shame of Koneko's cold words and I could hear the giggles of her sister that was standing next to me.

"It seems you weren't lying."

Rias said that after I'd assume fishing out Asia's sacred gear.

She was walking back to Ise when she noticed the change in his sacred gear.

Her look was one of sur[rise and then one of happiness.

"Hey, Raynare. This boy Hyoudou Issei's sacred gear wasn't a Twice Critical. It's one of the top tier sacred gears. One of thirteen to be specific. His is Boosted Gear. One of the thirteen Longinus. The red dragon mark on the gauntlet is evidence of that. At least you weren't defeated by someone with a low sacred gear, right?"

That's a Longinus? And the Boosted Gear to boot. The power of the Boosted Gear is to double its user's power every ten seconds. With time and training, the wielder of the Boosted Gear could even kill a God.

That's one lucky hand Ise was dealt.

"To think that he… I can't believe that a lowly person like him is the new possessor of the Boosted Gear."

Raynare was both shocked and depressed by this sudden realization.

"B-Buchou?"

Ise looked to his master with pleading eyes.

"What is it?"

Buchou turned her head back around and gave him a loving smile.

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…"

Things are looking pretty rough for Ise. He can barely keep it together.

"Even though I had everybody helping me, I still wasn't able to save Asia… I…"

"There's no need to cry. Nobody blames you."

"But I…"

"You merely lack the experience. Become stronger, I'm going to have you work harder from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise."

Rias gave Ise a loving hug to reward him for all of his troubles.

"Now, I do believe these belong to a special someone."

Rias pulled away from Ise and held Asia's sacred gear in the palms of her hands.

"D-Does that mean?"

"Jun-san?"

Rias looked to me, whom was still sitting on his knees.

"Yeah, I kind of figured you'd ask. You want her back as a devil or a vampire? Maybe both?"

I stood up and let my vampire side come out very slightly allowing my eyes to change to red and my kanines to grow slightly larger.

Being a vampire meant that I could suck out her blood and replace it with my own. This would effectively make her my fledgling and she would be able to have all the same abilities that my vampire blood gives me. On the downside she would have all the same weaknesses and she would even be more prone to them for a while.

The other option is to bring her back as a devil. Not too many ups but not as many downs as becoming a vampire. Also, it helps that I have all of my pieces so that gives me free reign on what she can get a boost to unlike Rias.

Two options for our little Sister. I wonder which would be better.

"Actually, I was going to offer you a trade. Kuroka came to me the other day requesting it and I wouldn't want to stand in her way."

O-Or there's that too. I was kind of hoping that I would be able to get Asia in my peerage simply to have a personal medic but I'm not one to argue over a good girl like her.

"Um… Ok. How does this work?"

"Simply command Kuroka to become a part of your peerage and I will acknowledge it as her master. One of your Bishop pieces will be transferred over to me automatically."

I took out one of my Bishop pieces and held it in my hand. Looking at Kuroka I could see the sly grin she had on her face.

There's no doubt about it, she's ecstatic about this. The thought of being a part of a nonexistent peerage is a dream to her. Maybe I should over work her just to have some fun.

"Alright… um… I, Jun Paimon, command you, Kuroka, to transfer from Rias Gremory into my peerage as my Bishop!"

Rias' family's seal appeared in the form of a magic circle under Kuroka for a split second before quickly changing to mine's and then vanishing. The Bishop piece I was holding had also vanished and it would appear that Rias was now in possession of it.

After the trade was over, Kuroka rushed forward and gave me a large hug with her large breasts being pressed directly against me.

"Yay~! Now I'll have even less work nya!"

"You keep talking like that and it'll sound like I'm the laziest devil in the world! I'll give you more work if that happens!"

My words of warning seemed to go unnoticed by the cat girl as she instead was rubbing her head against me like I was some kind of God send.

Well, I might be being used right now but I'm glad that I could be of help to everyone. I'm also glad that for whatever reason Kuroka is happy about being in my peerage. It would be a shame if she hated it because there really is no leaving it now.

Now holding a new Bishop piece Rias went over to Asia's body. She returned the girl's sacred gear and went over the process of reincarnating someone into a devil. That process happened to be similar to the trade that I just went through except without the trading part at the end.

"Huh?"

Asia raised her body up slowly and looked around the room. She then locked eyes with a teary Ise.

"… Ise-san?"

Ise quickly hugged the confused Sister as hard as he could and with that, we were all a bunch of happy little devils.

"W-Wait! What time is it!?"

My voice broke the relaxing atmosphere that everyone was partaking in. It was even enough to get Kuroka to stop worshipping me like some kind of cat nip. My voice was trembling and my body was shaking.

"It's practically midnight, Paimon-kun. Is there something wrong? You look terrible."

There is definitely something wrong…

"I-I have to go! Glad to be of help!... I think!"

Kuroka released me from her hold as I bolted out the front doors of the church.

I don't have time to be wasting!

* * *

"That was odd, don't you think?"

"What got him going so crazy?"

"He ran away even when I had my beautiful body pressing against him."

The three that were standing near the panicked Jun all said that. Akeno was looking about as confused as Kiba while Kuroka was looking offended by what she thought of as an insult to her body.

Rias was crouched near Ise and Asia and had seen the troubled boy take off without warning.

"Jun-san has been acting strangely the past month, hasn't he?"

"Now that you mention it, I do always feel somewhat off when I'm around him."

Kiba put on a thoughtful expression as he brought up a hand under his chin to ponder over things.

"That's just you, Kiba."

Rias was quick to dismiss her Knight's worries about something entirely different.

"I meant that he hasn't been acting himself. As if something changed him."

"Oh, yeah you are right about that, Buchou. He definitely is a bit stranger."

"Akeno, what was Jun-san doing at the beginning of the last month."

"Reports said that he had gone to the underworld to handle some business there. The very next day after his arrival he was reported to be bed ridden for almost three days leading into the beginning of the last month."

Rias' Queen went into great detail on what Jun had been doing before the last month. The only information that was missing was the valuable information. The info that would help answer their questions.

"Any ideas on why he was bed ridden?"

Rias questions her Queen further in hopes that she might have more details.

"Sorry, Buchou. That was all the reports said."

"Is there something wrong with Paimon-san?"

Ise questioned his master Rias. Out of the people in the room only Ise and Asia would be out of the loop on how Jun acted before a month ago.

"He's simply been acting strangely. Why he has, I couldn't say. But I do know that there has to be a reason considering these facts."

"I don't know what you're all talking about. My new master is the same as he always was nya!"

Kuroka defended her master's trustworthiness as any good servant should.

"You only say that because you only just started talking to him nee-sama."

Kuroka's sister Koneko was quick to catch her sister in her faults.

Kuroka never did hang out with Jun so her knowledge of the boy is severely lacking in detail.

"What are you saying then? My master can't be trusted? As his newest servant I can't stand idly by and listen to that."

"We aren't saying anything of the sort. Just that he might not be as reliable as he should be…"

Rias stared out the church door with a suspicious glare as she thought that she could see four people approaching the church.

As if to confirm her thoughts, Kuroka got into a battle ready position.

"There are four people approaching this church nya!"

The rest of the devil group got ready for a fight while Asia went to work on healing Ise's legs.

The four individuals soon entered through the church's front doors in an orderly fashion.

Three of them were obviously high level fallen angels as evidence by their multiple pairs of wings.

One of them had three pairs and was wearing a black trench coat that was open in the front to reveal his muscular chest as he wasn't wearing a shirt. Luckily for the devil group, he did take the time to be wearing some matching black pants so there wasn't anything on display. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

Another of them had four pairs of wings and was wearing a white tuxedo with a red bowtie. He had short black hair that was spiked to stand up and he had brown eyes. When he entered the church he never stopped wearing his cocky grin.

The final fallen angel was one with five pairs of wings and he was wearing a leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath it. He was also wearing blue jeans with black shoes. He had black hair like the tuxedo one except his was pulled back instead of standing straight up and he had brown eyes.

The last one to walk in wasn't a fallen angel like the others. He is wearing a short sleeved dark grey trench coat with black pants and a red t-shirt. His face was wrapped up by black bandages and only his blue eyes and nose were visible. His hair color could be distinguished as black because of the tuft of hair sticking out of the bandages. Along with the rest of his attire he was also wearing a silver chain necklace that has a red stone hanging from it.

"What a mess… I knew letting the weaklings do our jobs would cause trouble."

The blonde hair devil had a look of disgust on as he looked at the bound Raynare who was visibly trembling.

"Does it matter now? We get to kill a bunch of shitty devils by the looks of things!"

The white tuxedo wearing fallen angel exclaimed in joy while doing a small dance.

"Would you calm the hell down? Now, I was expecting a quick walk to retrieve this sacred gear and now there's going to be a blood bath."

The leather jacket wearing fallen angel massaged his face to alleviate the amount of anger he was feeling for having a job still be incomplete.

Rias and the other experienced devils had looks of nothing but fear at the sight of all of these powerful beings.

"6 wings? 8 wings!? Even a cadre level fallen angel!? Everyone, I want you to run to the basement. Akeno, you'll prepare a teleportation circle and you'll all get-"

"And what about you, Buchou? You expect us to abandon our master and friend?"

Akeno took up a fighting stance next to her King. She didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon.

"There isn't another option! Not even I can hold back a cadre level fallen angel! That one alone would be more than enough to take us out! You have to leave now!"

"Sorry, Buchou. But as your Knight I refuse to abandon you in your time of need."

Kiba created his Holy Eraser sword and stood on the other side of Rias opposite to Akeno.

"Kiba, please… You're all not ready for this kind of battle."

"We won't leave Buchou behind…"

Koneko stood at the ready near Kiba. Even she didn't want to abandon her master.

"If my Shirone is going to war, then her Onee-chan will too~!

Kuroka walked forward to be by her sister's side receiving a smile of appreciation from her.

"I might be new to this whole devil business but I'm your Pawn, and I won't ever leave you behind!"

After being fully healed by Asia, Ise went to be by his comrades and pointed his newly awakened Boosted gear at their new enemies.

"Ise…"

"I-I… I can heal anyone that gets hurt."

Asia stood behind her new protector Ise. While she sounded terrified, she was more than determined to be of help.

"Everyone… Thank you… I could have never wished for better servants. Now, let's blow our enemies away!"

Rias prepared to launch a large ball of destruction when the cadre level fallen angel started to chuckle.

"Hahaha… I'll admit you have courage to stand against us when you are ants in comparison. Is it courage? Or could it be stupidity? Either way I applaud you all. You three."

The cadre level fallen angel seemed to be the leader of the small group as he gathered their attention.

"I'll be heading out now. Return to me these devils heads and that girl's sacred gear. It looks like there is another worthy sacred gear that we didn't notice before. The Boosted Gear. Retrieve that one as well. If you fail then you can expect to receive punishment. Except you, quiet one. Our group doesn't hold power over you so I'm not even sure why you came along. Oh, well… if you succeed with these others, my master will be grateful. Fail and we'll have problems."

The leader of the group walked out the door and spread his ten wings. He then took off at a tremendous speed that was unusual for even a fallen angel of his level.

"Kill! Kill! I finally get to kill! All of you had better stay out of my way! I want to twist their fingers off and shove them all into every single one of their holes on my own!"

The tuxedo wearing fallen angel started to dance around a circle as he joyfully shouted.

"Would you shut up for a second? You're annoying the shit out of me."

The blonde fallen angel continued to scowl at his supposed ally that was still dancing around.

"Kill~! I want to see their eye balls pop out of their skulls! I want to pull their intestines out of their mouths! Oh~! It'll be so mu-"

Without warning, the blonde fallen angel was stabbed.

By who? The devil group? No, his stabber was one of his very own allies.

The bandage wrapped man had created a spear out of shadows and stabbed it right through the sadistic fallen angel's throat.

He left the spear in his throat as the sadistic fallen angel fell to his knees.

The bandage wearing individual then took out a notepad and pencil and started to write.

He tore off the page he had written on and showed it to the now dying fallen angel. It said "You talk too much."

The tuxedo wearing fallen angel tried to retaliate by creating a large light spear but before he could, he was stabbed again by another black spear.

"While I didn't like his annoying blabbering, I don't appreciate you killing one of my friends."

The blonde fallen angel whispered that into the bandaged man's ear from behind. He then tried to stab him with a light spear but the man in front of him transformed into a sea of bats.

The bandaged man then took the time to reform a good distance in front of the blonde fallen angel.

The blonde fallen angel chuckled lightly before charging for him. His form was good and it was almost nearly perfect but the banadaged man was able to dodge every one of his attacks.

A stab for the head was dodged with a mere shift of his head. A vertical swing for his body was sidestepped as he continued to backpedal. A horizontal swing was ducked under just before it would've sliced through him.

Everything the fallen angel tried to do was dodged by the bandaged man.

The blonde angel continued his assault by going for a stab to the stomach but the bandaged man sidestepped that attack as well.

After successfully dodging his thrust, the bandaged man grabbed the fallen angel by his face with one hand and held up another piece of paper with the other.

On the paper was written "Burn."

When the fallen angel finished reading what was written on the paper, he erupted into a large ball of fire.

Franticly, he attempted to put himself out but it was to no avail. Eventually, the fallen angel crumpled up into a ball and passes away.

With their little squabble now finished, the bandaged man turned to face the group of devils. He created another spear of shadows and pointed it towards the devils.

"What the hell was that?! He just killed all of his allies!"

Ise was stunned by the random event that had just occurred. Not even Rias was expecting to see this happen.

"It doesn't matter why he did it. Now, he's increased our chances of victory against him!"

Rias launched an attack with the power of destruction for the bandaged man. Just before it should have made contact, the bandaged man was no longer standing where he was. He was instead all the way out the front door to the church. He waved good bye and disappeared into a flock of bats.

All that was left was his black spear that was stabbed into the ground. It was also stabbed through a note that had writing on it.

Kiba was the one to walk forward and remove the spear from the ground. He then took the paper off the spear and read it out loud to the rest of his group.

"It has begun."

Kiba handed the note to his master Rias and she looked over the note with questioning eyes.

"What does he mean?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Duh~! What could the strange bandaged man mean?**

**So a lot happened in this chapter. **

**Some more hints about Jun have been dropped and we'll see if anybody is able to pick up on them.**

**Work for the owner at the hot springs has started and Jun has done a terrible job so far.**

**The fallen angels were captured rather than brutally murdered.**

**Jun gained his first peerage member, Kuroka, whom could be beneficial or just another person. Who knows?**

**A strange bandaged man arrived with a group of fallen angels and proceeded to murder the ones left behind. Why did he do this? And what group is he truly affiliated with?**

**That about sums up the happenings in the chapter so I'll go over some other things.**

**Rather than going around killing people, Jun can be reasonable as shown by his desire to not kill the fallen angels. Although, if this was vampire Jun doing the work, they would all have had their insides torn out. So, there's a slight bit of bipolarism there.**

**Also, if you don't know, I referenced teamfourstar's Hellsing abridged (not owned by me!) with the whole give me a hug line.**

**Finally, Kirara is a nekomata from Inuyasha. Since nekomatas are essentially people in DxD, Kirara is instead a bakeneko.**

**The next couple of chapters probably won't have too much action in them but they will start Jun's training and reveal a little secret I've been hiding.**

**Until then, please remember to leave a review on what you liked/disliked. **


End file.
